


[AU] 소년메이드 Shounen Maid

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 소년메이드 Shounen Maid [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 가족이란 '것'





	1. Prologue

# AU

 

 

***

둘

만의

아침

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

말똥

눈이 떠진다.

가정부의 하루는,

 

 

 

일찍

시작된다.

***

 

 

 

 

***

침대에 일어나서, 기지개를 피고.

스트레칭.

흐음,

흐음.

오케.

오늘도 컨디션 굿.

방문을 열고, 나와서.

키친으로-

커피 물 올리는 건 가장 첫 번째 하는 일.

스위치를 누르면, 자동으로 집의 모든 창문의 블라인드가 펼쳐지고 아침 햇살이 들어온다.

후라이팬에, 달걀과 베이컨. 아스파라거스는

가볍게 살짝 굽고. 소금과 후추로 시즈닝.

띵.

식빵이 토스트- 튀어나오고.

아, 맞다.

가디건을 대충 걸치고 현관문 밖으로 나간다,

나무와 꽃, 새소리도 짹짹.

피크닉 테이블이 세워져있는 정원을 하나 두울, 돌을 짚어가면서 걸어간다.

대문에 우편통을 들여다보니,

매일 배달되는 신선한 우유.

겟또.

으으, 아직은 으슬으슬하네.

종종종, 걸음을 재촉해서 다시 돌아온다.

탁.

아직은 봄이라도 겨울끝바람이 남아있는-

착.

플레이팅.

따끈따끈한 토스트, 달걀은 반숙과 완숙의 중간-서니사이드업, 베이컨은 바삭하지만 약간은 촉촉하게, 아삭한 아스파라거스를 곁들이고, 신선한 우유 한 잔.

오케.

매일 하는 일이지만, 성취감은 기분 좋은 감정.

 

 

 

 

***

2인분.

식탁 위에 옮기고.

내 몫은 이쪽에,

그의 몫은 저쪽에

서로 마주보게.

자아,

아침은 끝냈고.

아니,

가장 중요한게 남아있군.

하아,

 

 

 

올라가볼까.

 

 

 

 

***

 

통통통.

맨발이 원목계단을 동동 두드린다,

빙글빙글 한 바퀴반을 돌아서 2층에 도착.

복층이라. 처음에 여기에 왔을 때는, 입이

따악

벌어졌다.

이런 곳이 있었구나, 드라마에서만 본 건데.

진짜,

스타는 스타인가.

그런 생각이 들었다, 물론.

익숙해진다는 건 정말 신기한 일이야.

뭐,

그래도 가장 좋은 일은 그건가. 내

방이 생긴거.

내 고향 집에 있는 것보다 훨씬 좋은.

고시원 셋방살이에서 벗어난 정도가 아니라-

천상계로 갑작 솟아오른 듯.

이게 어디야, 진짜.

돈 떨어져서 다리 아래서 자야하나- 고민하고 있었는데.

천사인줄.

물론,

공짜는 아니고.

같이 살아보니,

꽤나

 

 

 

 

특이한 사람이야

 

 

 

***

똑똑.

의미없는 문 두드림을 예의상 하고,

대답없는- 당연한가. 어제도, 아니 어제가 아니라 오늘

새벽에 퉁탕거리면서 들어온 것 같은데.

술 좀 줄이라니까. 하아,

찰칵.

문을 열고 들어간다.

내 방보다 더 내 손이 많이 가는 그의 방,

천하의 게으름뱅이. 물론 자신은, 일에 집중하고. 나머지는 다른 사람에게 맡기는,

효율적인 삶을 이끈다고 자부하지만. 내가 보기엔 그저,

귀찮음.

그거다. 뭐,

이게 내 일이 되어서 월급도 나오니까, 뭐.

좋은 건가, 나한테는.

하여간,

방 한 가운데, 커다랗게 자리잡고 있는 하얀 침대에

널부러져 있는 한 사람.

창문에는 하얀 커튼을 타고, 아침 햇살이 비춰오는-

그의 얼굴에, 아니.

뒤통수. 이불을 칭칭 몸에 동여감고, 아기처럼 옹쿠리고 자는-

그의 품 안에는 어릴 적부터 있었다는 봉제인형이 짜부러지듯 낑겨있다.

새근

새근새근

조용히 다가가서, 침대 곁에 앉는다.

새근

새근새근

나의 손이 그의 머리결을 쓰다듬쓰다듬, 이럴때는 그저.

애기같은데.

방 안에, 하나도 없다.

자기사진.

내가 이런 얼굴을 가지고 있으면, 내 방에 다 도배해놨을텐데. 내 사진으로.

희안하지, 이상한

사람이다.

당신이라는 사람.

그런데 왜, 나는

...

늦겠다.

깨워야지.

[일어나요.]

시간을 지키는 건 매니저한테 맡기고, 자기는

시계도 안 차고 다닌다. 진짜,

손이 많이 가는 사람이야.

청소, 요리, 스케줄관리. 모두 다른 사람에게 맡기는.

연예인 안 했으면 뭐가 됐을까-하고 예전에 물어봤더니.

[천하의 백수?]

그 얼굴이 참으로 순둥순둥해서, 어이없어서 실소가 나왔다.

그래도 그 얼굴있어서 다행이네요- . 하하, 웃더니.

[왜, 너도 반했냐?]

어이,

어이어이.

위험하다고, 그러니까.

[일어나요. 일어나아.]

하아,

[어제도 또 술마시고 왔죠. 그러니까 깨우기가 힘들지, 이렇게.]

우웅, 거리면서 몸을 뒤치적거린다. 빙그르르-

아침 햇살과 마주친 그의 얼굴-

우웅, 찌푸리더니 다시 이불에 얼굴을 파묻는다.

[5분만... 더...]

5분은개뿔.

[빨리 일어나요, 나 형 좋아하는 달걀이랑 베이컨 구워놨어요. 일어나요.]

우웅, 우웅. 거리면서 좀더 뒤척이더니.

벌떡, 몸을 일어젖히더니 이불 위에 앉았다.

꾸벅,

꾸벅.

아침 햇살이 들어오고, 자그마한 먼지가 별이라도 된듯. 반짝인다.

흐음,

한 번 닦아야겠네, 미세먼지-

환기를 시키면 들어오니까. 오늘 학교 갔다가 와서 창문 다 열고 공기 바꾸고, 청소해야지.

그건 나중에 생각하고.

[나 이제 가요, 5분 줄테니까 내려와요.]

탁,

내 팔을 잡는다.

[...가지마.]

[내려올거에요?]

[일어났어, 지금. 일어나니까, 일어나서. 가지마.]

무슨 말...

아무말거리는 그의 곁에 다시 안고,

꿈뻑, 꿈뻑.

그의 눈이 떠진다.

보물이지,

그의 눈.

가장 처음 일어나서 보는 게 그의 얼굴이라니-

전국의 모든 여성들이 소망하는 꿈 아닐까- 물론,

나한테는 생활일뿐.

[일어났어요?]

[웅. 일났쪄.]

혀 짧은 소리로 옹알거리더니, 푸드득. 머리를 한 번 털고,

밤새동안 안고 있던 봉제인형을 소중히 침대 위 테이블에 두고.

활짝,

팔을 편다.

[안아줘.]

하아,

[네에네에.]

내 품에 쏘옥,

들어오는 그의 몸.

어깨는 깡패인데, 몸은 그저.

애기.

마음도,

아기다.

[흐으응. 일하기시러.]

아아,

[일해야지 돈 벌고. 나 월급주잖아요. 일 안하면, 나 여기 못 살아.]

[아침부터... 이런얘기... 슬푸다.]

[사는 건 그런거에요. 인났으면 내려가요 빵 거의 식었겠네.]

[후우웅. 알게써 알게써.]

모닝허그를 마치고, 비틀거리면서 한 발 한 발 침대에서 내려와서-

이런, 또 넘어지면 안되지.

비툴거리는 그의 어깨를 끌어안고 계단을 걸어내려온다.

둥둥둥.

맨발 네 개가 원목계단을 두드린다.

빙글빙글.

한 바퀴 반, 반대방향으로 돌아서 내려온다.

집 안은, 쥐죽은 듯 고요.

노래는 샤워할때부터 트는 그의 규칙. 지금은,

안식의 시간.

식탁에 앉히고, 나도 내 몫의 달걀, 베이컨과 빵, 우유를 먹는다.

내 앞에는 우물우물거리면서 입 안에 집어넣는 그의 모습

뇸뇸뇸-

거리는 소리가 들리는 것 같아.

그렇게,

우리

 

 

 

 

 

둘만의

아침

 

 

 

 

***

내 교복과 책가방은 어제저녁에 미리 세팅해놨고-

가정부로 일하면서 배웠다. 어떻게,

효율적으로 시간을 사용하는 방법. 내 생활과, 일. 그의 일과 생활의 밸런스.

맞추는 것.

톡톡,

신발을 신고 잘 맞게 발끝을 바닥에 두드린다.

[오늘은 니가 먼저 나가네.]

[매일 이 시간에 나가요, 형은 일있으면 또 며칠간 안 들어오지만. 난 매일 비슷해.]

[흐응. 대문까지 배웅해줄까?]

[됐어요, 들어가서 샤워나해요. 머리 다 까치집이네, 연예인이 그게 뭐에요.]

[뭐어때, 연예인은 사람 아니냐.]

[이미지라는게 있잖아요, 신경은 쫌 써야죠.]

[누가 보리. 너만 보는데.]

[그렇네요, 전국의 수많은 여성분들은 지금 형 모습 보면 아주 놀라겠네.]

[그치. 난 아침에 일어났을 때가 가장 섹쉬이하거든.]

[예, 알겠고요. 학교 갔다오겠습니다.]

 

 

 

 

[

 

잘 다녀와.

 

관린아.

 

]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

///

 

그가 학교로 떠나고, 나는 다시.

아무도 없는 집으로 들어온다.

하아,

혼자는

싫어.

그래서,

오라고 했을까. 너를,

흐음.

무슨 생각이었는지.

긁적, 긁적. 머리를 긁고.

...까치집이라.

머리는 감아야겠지.

찰칵.

문이 열리고,

[오오, 왔네. 매니저.]

[왠일이냐, 일어나있고. 어제 밤새 달린 줄 알았는데.]

[집에 기다리는 사람이 있으니까, 자제하게 되더라고.]

[진짜, 개처럼 마시던 니가 꽤나 변했다. 관린이 없었으면 어쩔뻔. 우와, 뭐야. 아침밥까지 이미 먹었네. 관린이가 만들었구나- 아아, 나도 먹고 싶다. 아침에 따뜻한 식사. 흑, 탑스타는 집에 먼저 일어나서 깨워주고, 요리해주고, 청소해주는 사람도 생기는구나. 아흑, 부러워어~]

[아침부터 무슨 청승이야, 니가 오기전까지 분위기 좋았는데.]

[분위기는개뿔. 일하자, 일. 오늘 스케줄 불러줄게.]

[아아, 나중에 나중에. 우선 머리부터 감고.]

[왜 갑자기 깨끄시야.]

[아니, 샤워하라고 해서. 관린이가.]

[애처증이 따로없네요.]

[닥쳐라참새.]

 

 

 

[

 

그럼 빨리 하고 나와, 늦겠다.

 

지훈아.

 

]

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

일어나서 가장

먼저 보고,

자기 전 마지막에

또 보는

 

나와

너,

 

 

우리

***


	2. 가족이란 '것'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 가족이란 '것'

# AU

 

 

 

 

***

가족이라

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

[라이관린...이라고? 외국인이야? 어디? 이름이 어디까지야. 관린? 이관린? 라 씨야?]

...

하아.

개씨발.

이마에 붙이고 다니고 싶네, 그런데

알고 싶지도 않잖아. 이런거,

알 필요 없지. 어차피,

사람들 사이 관계

라는 거. 쓸모

없어. 서로

이용하는

것 뿐

그

저

 

 

 

 

***

서울에 도착하고나서 가장 처음 알아차린 것은,

텁텁한

공기. 폐에 산소마스크를 쓰고,

미세먼지를 퍼부은 듯.

 

 

 

도시는

괴물이다

 

 

 

***

금새 알아차리게 된다,

아이는.

자신이 살고 있는 세상이 얼마나,

가득 차 있는지.

인간들로, 두 발로 걸어다니는

동물들. 네 발로 기어다니는 것과 차이는

별로

없다.

 

 

 

 

***

모든 사람들은,

어머니의 뱃속에서 태어나고.

태어나는 것을 기억하는 사람은, 별로 없고.

그런 것이다. 아무도,

확신할 수 없다. 자신이,

진짜

주위사람들이 말하는 자신인지.

정말

이 집안 자식일까.

내 엄마아빠가 진짜

엄마

아빠

일까.

어느 게 더 무서워?

진짜 부모가 이런 사람들이라는 거, 아니면 사실

부모가

아니란거

 

 

 

 

골라봐

 

 

 

 

***

엄마 얼굴은 잘 기억나지 않는다, 그저 나중에 계속 본

사진으로 다시 새긴 모습- 내 기억에 덮어씌운 것.

자그마한 조각기억들, 내 속에 되새김질되면서-

계속 재확인해서 너덜너덜해졌지. 이제,

헷갈려. 내가 기억하고 있는 모습이

사실인지, 거기에 얼마나 가까운지

아니면, 그저. 나를 지탱해주기

위해서 하는 거짓말일까. 하얀

거짓말- 좋은 사람이야. 그

랬을거야. 그런데, 그랬

다면- 왜. 이런 선택

을 했을까. 대답은

돌아오지 않는다.

엄마, 엄마. 왜

여기에 왔어.

그리고, 왜

나만 두고

가 버렸

을까.

 

 

 

 

엄마.

 

 

 

 

엄마

 

 

 

 

 

***

서울에 와서는,

처절히 혼자였다.

한국말, 대만에서 그나마 좀 배우고 갔지만. 도시는,

잔인한 공간.

빠르게 배우게된다,

도시의 법칙.

살아남으려면,

느리게 배우면,

다 배우기 전에

시궁창에 내쳐지니까.

 

 

 

 

 

***

[한국에 가겠다고.]

[네.]

[...알겠다.]

 

 

 

 

내가 아버지라고 부르는 사람은,

마피아의 수장이다. 여성편력은

많고, 다양하다. 정력은

쌍타.

하하,

웃고 넘길 수 밖에 없지. 왜냐면, 하나 확신하는 건

이거거든.

나, 이 사람 아들 맞아.

너무 닮았거든,

모든 것이.

얼굴부터,

 

 

 

 

 

좆까지.

 

 

 

 

***

첩도 아닌,

가정부.

엄마는 그랬던 것 같다. 아마,

한국에 잠시 유람중이시던 아버지가- 사고하나 친 거지. 그게,

나다.

일년에 한 번씩, 있는 가족모임은.

지옥.

어른들은 싸늘하고,

아이들은

 

 

 

 

잔인하다

 

 

 

 

인간들은,

두 발로 걷는

 

 

 

 

 

동물

 

 

 

 

***

[관린아, 관린.]

[...]

[일어나, 점심시간이야.]

[우웅... 5분만.]

[무슨 5분이야, 빨리 가자 오늘 점심은 제육이래.]

제육... 뭐지.

아주 싫어할 것 같다. 잘은 모르지만.

하품을 쩌억, 하고 일어나서 급식실로 갔다.

내 옆에는 대휘, 복도에서 또 진영이.

[아~ 오늘 급식 뭐나오냐?]

[제육, 제육.]

한국에 와서 가장 처음 사귄 '친구'에 가까운 사람일까.

그런 것 같다. 잘 모르겠어, 사실.

인간들의 관계는

무섭다

가족이라는 거, 나한테는. 지옥이어서.

그래서, 대만에서 와서 한국말도 어설펐던 나에게 먼저 다가와서

말을 걸어준 대휘. 그리고 대휘와 단짝친구였던 진영이는.

내가, 태어나서 가장 처음 사귄.

 

 

 

 

친우親友

 

 

 

 

***

내가 아버지라고 부르는 사람,

학비는 내주겠단다. 가정부의 자식이라도.

있는 거지.

정이란거.

그래도,

당신 핏줄이니까요.

이상하게도, 아버지에게는 별로

반감이 없다. 애초에,

기대도 안 했기 때문인가.

이 남자랑 자고 날 낳고,

그리고 어디로

토깨버린

엄마라는

여자보다는

낫지.

 

 

 

나는 한국으로 가려고 결정했고,

학교를 결정하는 건. 너무나

많았기에, 그저. 인터넷을 보다가.

오,

교복

이쁘네.

노랑노랑.

병아리같아.

그걸로 찍었고.

그게,

서공예.

맨 뒤의 '예'가,

예술의 예. 였다는 건

도착해서야 알았고.

나는 생각치도 않던

음악과 댄스, 연기 수업을 받기 시작했다.

 

 

 

 

 

***

학비는 대주지만,

그 외 돈은

일절

없음.

아버지는 여전히 마피아의 수장,

살아남는 자식들만. 당신의,

핏줄.

아마,

그렇게 생각하시는 모양. 뭐,

오케.

알바란 알바는 다 하고 다녔다.

잠은 항상 부족하고,

항상 대휘랑 진영이에게 얻어먹는 것도 미안해서.

학교 급식실에서 먹고 남는 음식을 싸가서 아침하고 저녁을 먹었다.

뱃 속에 뭐가 안 들어가있으면 암것도 안되거든. 인간이란거,

동물이잖아.

 

 

 

 

***

이상하게, 몸은 더 고생하는데. 한국에 와서,

대만에 그냥 있었으면 몸은 편했겠지. 그런데,

마음은 더

편하다.

내 돈 내가 벌어서, 사는 거. 진짜,

사는 느낌.

배가 고파도, 잠이 부족해도, 이제서야

사는 것 같다.

후련하다, 나를 눈꼴시어하는 어른들의 눈초리. 아이들의 좆부심. 몽땅,

대만에 두고왔으니까.

나는 낯선 도시에서, 이방인이 되었고. 또,

 

 

 

 

 

자유로웠다

 

 

 

 

배는 고프지만

 

 

 

 

 

***

도시인은

사육되는

 

 

두발동물

***


	3. 잘생이, 예쁜이

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 잘생이, 예쁜이

# AU

 

 

 

***

그와의

만남

셋-

***

 

 

 

 

***

First.

 

 

학교에서 점심먹고, 늘어져서 부족한 잠을 보충하는 중.

내 주위에서 대휘진영이라는 수달발챙이가 서로 수달발챙하고 있었다.

아아, 좋은 아이들이지만.

존나 시끄럼.

TV에 나오는 무언가를 보고 있는듯. 되게, 수다수다다.

[와, 얼굴 쩐다.]

[각도 잘 받네. 역시 연기자야.]

[솔까 지금 젊은 남자연기자 중에선 탑이지. 원탑.]

굳이 자려는 나까지 깨워서 대화에 끼워들인다.

아아, 뭐야.

[관린아, 너도 좀 봐봐. 너도 그 얼굴로 연기쪽으로 가야지. 그러니까 요즘 트렌드도 읽어야돼.]

[무슨개소리. 내 발음가지고 연기가 되겠냐.]

[그러면 그냥 조용히 하고 모델하자, 모델. 그 얼굴 아까우니까. 하여간 TV좀 보라고.]

브라운관에 맺힌, 한 사람.

그게, 첫 만남이었다.

 

 

 

 

그와

나의

 

 

 

 

***

귀여운 수달이 옆에서 조잘조잘, TV에 나오는 사람을 알려준다.

다 꽤고있구나. 시시콜콜한 정보.

TV에 나오는 남자의 이름은,

박지훈.

남자 20대 연기자 중,

원탑.

얼굴이 다 해먹는다-라고 칭찬같은 욕을 듣지만. 연기력도 최상.

데뷔작은 [도시의 늑대], 낮과 밤이 다른 소시오패스Socio-path를 표현. 그 해 연말연기상을 휩쓸었다.

두번째해는슬럼프Second-Year Slump라는 말이 무색하게, 바로 로맨틱코미디 [우쥬라잌썸?]의 남주로 열연. 강한 컨셉부터 부드러운 남성상까지, 자신의 넓은 연기스펙트럼을 인정받았고. 평론가의 인정, 대중의 인지도, 팬덤의 견고함-모든 것을 가진 연기자.

박지훈.

귀여운 수달이 수달수달거리면서 계속 이어나간다.

이제 데뷔 3년차라고는 믿기지 않을정도의 가파른 상승폭이다. 여성잡지에서 꼽은 한국의 가장 결혼하고 싶은 남자Hottest Bachelor of the Year에 2년 연속으로 선정. 아마, 올해도...

배경음악같이 울려퍼지던 수달의 설명은, 발챙이의 태클로 스답.

[야, 너 왜케 잘 아냐? 관심있구나, 너. 반했네.]

[아냐아~ 그냥 나는 어, 이제. 예비프로로써, 연예계가 어떻게 돌아가고 있는지, 알아야하니까. 그게 프로의 자세지.]

[흐응~ 반했네. 반했어. 이번에는 얼마나 갈까, 대휘의 짝사라앙Crush]

[그만 놀려, 너. 너야말로 현아선배님 뮤직비디오 입 다 벌리고 보는 주제에.]

[야, 그건. 어떻게 입 다물고 보냐, 현아선배님. 아아-]

수달발챙, 수달발챙중.

 

 

 

 

아,

배고파.

 

 

 

 

***

Second.

 

 

점심끝나고, 수업시간.

가만히 앉아있다가, 애들이.

소근

소근소근

소근소근소근

웅

성

웅성

웅성웅성

웅성웅성웅성

...뭐야.

애들이 갑자기 선생님을 졸라댄다.

이미 알고있는듯, 약간 빼다가. 오케, 해주니까.

우르르, 모두들 나가버린다.

뭐냐.

[관린아, 너도 가자.]

[뭘, 가. 어디, 왜.]

난 그저 둥절어리.

[너 진짜 암것도 모르고 사는구나.]

욕같은 칭찬...이 아니라그냥 욕인가.

뭐, 사실이니까. 예고에 다니는 학생치고는 무색하게,

관심있는건 먹는 거하고, 자는 것. 그외에는 다, 평타.

쉽게, 쉽게 살자고. 다,

먹고 살려고 그러는거지뭐.

근데,

대휘는 수달동동

[아, 가자니까. 늦겠다.]

[뭐가 늦어. 다 어디가는데, 수업 중에.]

[아씨, 그냥 오라면 와.]

나를 끌고 수달종종종.

 

 

 

 

 

***

창문에는 이미 아이들이 바글바글,

누가 왔나.

학교 중앙정원에는 카메라와 스텝들이 이미 세팅완료.

촬영중인가, 뭘?

[무슨 촬영있어?]

[너 진짜, 내가 말해준거 다 까먹었구나.]

[뭘?]

[오늘 온다고 했잖아, 드라마 촬영온다고. 학교에. 내가 얼마나 기다렸는데.]

연예계소식통, 대휘리군. 곧바로 설명 스타트.

[<내 맘의 너-맘의 나> 줄여서 내맘넘나. 우리나라 드라마 중에 가장 통속적인 재벌2세 장르를 약간 비틀어서, 라이벌그룹의 회사에 신입사원으로 들어가서 일어나는 코미디로맨스. 작년 로맨틱코미디를 해서 다른 작품으로 단에서 짠으로 노선을 취하지 않을까 생각했는데. 이 작품을 선택하면서, 국내 로맨스남주의 원탑자리를 견고히 하는...]

[아, 왜캐 말많아. 왔으면 그냥 보자, 어차피 얼굴보려고 하는 건데.]

발챙이의 태클에 수달이 잠시 주춤, 서로

찌릿찌릿

눈싸움.

시그널~ 보내, 시그널~ 보내.

찌릿, 찌릿, 찌릿, 찌릿.

진짜, 영혼의 단짝이야. 케미철철.

[알겠다고, 어. 왔다왔다. 엄마야아아!]

[왜 갑자기 엄마를 찾어.]

둘의 계속 꽁냥은 무시하고,

보았다.

TV말고,

실제로

 

 

 

 

처음

그를

 

 

 

 

 

***

3층 창문에서 봐도,

알겠다.

연예인은,

연예인이다.

분위기가,

확

달라진다.

단순히 걸어오는 것만으로도,

보인다.

이목구비, 이렇게

멀리이서 봐도.

잘생.

초

잘생이네.

[잘생겼네.]

나도 모르게 입에서 새어나왔다.

[그치그치? 내가 말했잖아. TV에서 보는 것보다 더 잘생이라고. 연예인은 실제로 보면 확실히 다른데, 박지훈선배님은 진짜-]

수달토크.

흐음,

저게 일하는 남자의 모습인가. 뭔가,

멋있다.

 

 

 

 

 

***

아이들의 웅성거림은 최고조에 달했고,

스텝들은 컨트롤이 불가능하다는 것을 깨달은 모양.

확성기로 아무리 다그쳐도, 애들은 애들인가...

분위기가 험악해질 것 같은데-

그 때.

확성기를 잡았고, 처음

들었다.

목소리,

그의.

 

 

 

[

 

안녕하세요, 서공예 학생여러분.

 

 

박지훈입니다.

 

 

]

 

 

 

 

함성

대폭발

 

 

 

 

그리고,

이어지는

자상한

 

 

 

팩폭

 

 

 

 

[

여러분, 감사해요. 많은 사람들이 우려했거든요. 평일에 학교에 가서 찍는건 무리다. 음향에 다 들어갈거다, 학생분들 목소리가. 그런데, 저는. 이 학교 선배로서, 스탭분들에게 말씀드렸어요.

 

아니다, 다른 학교라면 모르겠지만 서공예는 다르다. 학생분들이라고 해도. 졸업하고 이 세계에 들어올 사람들이니까. 촬영의 기본은 지켜주실거다. 그렇잖아요, 여러분.

가장 중요한 거,

기본.

그쵸?

]

 

 

 

급

숙연

 

 

 

웅성거림이 사라지고,

그 넓은 정원을 둘러싸고 있는 아이들 모두.

몇 백명은 되는 것 같은데.

한 마디도,

없이.

그저, 새소리만

짹

짹

 

 

 

호오라, 이게

카리스마란 건가.

 

 

 

얼굴만 잘생인 줄 알았더니,

속도

알찬듯.

 

 

 

옆에 대휘를 보니,

한 번 더

반하는 중ing.

 

 

 

흐음.

 

 

박지훈,

이라...

 

 

 

***

촬영은 계속되고,

조용하다.

와, 애들이 이렇게 말 잘들었나.

수업마저 파하고 구경하던 아이들이 하나, 둘씩 들어가고.

현타, 맞은거지. 지금 남 구경하고 있을 때가 아니니까,

연습해야겠지. 들어가려면, 어떻게든 비집고 들어가려면. 이 바닥에.

팬은 아무나 될 수 있지만,

스타가

되야하지 않겠어.

목표를 잡는다면.

그런데, 내가

할 소리는 아닌가.

설레설렁 살아가는 나니까, 뭐.

하루 밥 먹고, 잘 자면 되는 거지. 내가 봐도, 참.

나, 쉬운 인간이네..

촬영을 구경하는 거는 생각보다, 지루해서. 그냥 들어가려고 했는데.

대휘는 나를 붙잡고 안 놓아준다. 그냥 지훈사마를 보니까 도키도키해서 뭐라도 붙잡고 있는 것 같은데. 하아... 친구니까, 친구니까. 참아야지.

어느 새, 대휘한테 반강제로 끌려와서 1층까지.

수달수달하게 눈을 크게 뜨고, 지훈사마의 한 순간이라도 놓치지 않겠다는 의지가 보이는 듯.

나는 그저 끌려와서 구경.

확실히,

눈에 띈다.

 

 

 

 

박지훈

 

 

 

***

단순히 잘생긴 것이 아니라, 잘생긴 사람은- 많지. 많은데,

그것만으론 연예인이 되지 못한다. 무언가, 사람을

홀리는

끌림이

있어야

될 수 있는 듯.

있다, 확실히.

 

 

박지훈

 

 

 

***

그렇게 멍-하니 구경하고 있다가, 어라.

눈 마주침.

뭐지,

뭐야.

빤히

바라보는데.

?

어쩌자는 거지.

당황스러워서 눈을 돌리려는데-

아

돌릴 수 없다. 그저,

홀린 듯이

바라보게 된다.

이게

연예인인가. 아니,

아니

이건

박지훈-

이다.

나는

태어나서

처음으로

느꼈다

두려움이 아닌 감정이

심장을

두근

거리게,

하는 것.

 

 

 

 

처음이었다,

그런

 

 

 

 

느낌

 

 

 

 

뭐지

이거

 

 

 

 

***

Third.

 

 

 

하아,

두 번째 알바를 끝내고.

세 번째 알바

시작.

야간젤리편의점.

신기하지, 이런 거.

누가,

오겠냐고.

젤리편의점

그것도 밤에,

그런데 생각보다 꽤나

온다.

잠도 안자나,

도시는

이상이

일상이되는 그런,

시공간

분명, 인간은

낮에는 일어나고,

밤에는 자는

그런 동물인데.

신기하지,

도시란.

무슨

실험같아,

얼마나,

바꿀 수 있는지.

본래의

인간을.

본질이

변질될 수

있는지

 

 

 

 

 

***

그래도 오늘은,

사람이 없다.

하아, 나도 좀

쉬자.

그렇게,

꾸벅.

꾸벅,

졸다가.

스르륵, 띵.

하고, 문이 열리고

자동으로 튀어나온다.

[어서오세요.]

음냐,

흠냐.

손님은 습관적으로 스캔,

흐음.

회색 츄리닝에, 검정 뿔테안경, 머리는 산발.

백수인가.

아님, 야근하는 프로그래머. 뭐,

상관없어.

도시는 그렇지,

노상관.

너끼돈.

돈만 있으면,

오케.

당신이 누구인지는,

노상관

내가 누구인지도,

노상관

교환할 것만 교환하고,

갈길가는

자본주의는

편한 것. 너무,

편해서, 반칙. 많은 것들을

희생해서 얻은 평화와 자유이기 때문에.

더

놓칠 수 없지,

도시의 자유.

정글의 법칙.

이리, 저리 둘러보더니.

나에게 묻는다.

[뭐가 잘나가요?]

뭐가,

잘나가긴. 그냥 니가 원하는 거 먹어.

하아,

[복숭아맛이랑, 레몬이요.]

[헤에, 이상하네. 난 민트초코가 좋은데.]

으엑,

뭐야 이 사람.

싸우자는 건가.

[민트초코 어디있어요?]

[그건... 없는데요.]

[그거 먹고 싶은데.]

왜 새벽에 땡깡이야, 어유.

두리번거리다가, 구석진열대에 가서

높은 곳에 있는 포장상품을 보더니.

잡으려는 듯, 손을 드는 데.

아

안 닿아.

풋,

귀엽네.

어랏, 눈치챘나.

어서 웃음을 지운다, 시비걸리면 안 되지.

이리저리 두리번 거리더니, 다시 나에게 말한다.

[나 저거 가지고 싶은데, 빼줘요.]

[그 옆에 있는 사다리 쓰시면 돼요.]

[안돼. 나 무서워. 넘어질 것 같아.]

...애야?

말투뭐지.

아이고, 뭐. 어쩌겠어, 알바주제에.

손님이 왕이지.

계산대 뒤에서 나와서 저벅저벅, 걸어가서

뿅.

빼줬다.

[여기요.]

[와, 키 크네. 좋겠다아.]

이사람, 되게

맑네. 말투가.

뭔가 아이같아.

옆에 서 보니, 딱.

내 턱 아래 오는 키.

흐음,

나 보다 더 먼저 계산대로 걸어간다, 내

앞에서 뒤뚱거리면서 걸어가는 그의 뒷 모습-

아,

힙이

죽이는데.

나도 모르게,

입이 벌어진다.

허벅지 궁둥이 엉덩이 힙 허리 라인이-

죽여주는데.

쓰릅.

꿀꺽.

나도 모르게 나온 침을 삼키고,

아아. 그런데,

계산대 앞에 선 뒷모습을

영원히 보고 싶은데, 라는 마음을 다잡고.

계산대 뒤로 가서 계산에 충실한다, 알바알바.

[다른 건 필요 없으세요?]

[우웅.]

...음?

뭐야,

우웅이라니.

있다는 거야, 없다는 거야.

[이게 다인가요?]

[우웅.]

...뭐지.

바코드에 고정되있던 시선을 들어서,

보았는데.

눈

.

아,

이건.

 

 

 

박지훈

 

 

 

 

***

젤리편의점

야간알바

배경음악은 잔잔하게,

뒤로 깔리고. 플로레선트 형광등은

하얀 타일을 비추고, 편의점은 가장 도시같은

시공간이지. 모든 것이 플라스틱, 타일, 페이퍼, 비닐.

모두,

리사이클되거든.

인간마저도, 아니

인간이

가장

갈리는 곳이,

도시.

갈려서, 리사이클, 내일은

또 다른 인간이 도시를 찾아오고.

그렇게, 소모 소비 배출되는 인간의 공장, 그걸 우리는

도시라고 부르지.

그래서 모든 것이,

다 교체될 수 있어.

단,

특별한 사람만 빼고.

연예인이라든지, 아니면

너가

사랑하는 사람이라든지. 아니면,

연예인을 사랑할 수 있겠지. 그렇게,

생각할 수 있겠지. 만인의 연인이라는 타이틀.

대휘한테, 들은 것 같아.

그렇게 불린다고,

박지훈.

박지훈.

박...

[왜, 이쁜 사람 첨 봐?]

...어라.

내가 생각했던 이미지가-

[내 얼굴에 반했니, 너도.]

와아- 이거. 이 사람,

혼모노인가.

연예인들은 싸패들이 많다더니, 뭐. 이정도는,

봐줄만한가. 거짓말도 아니고, 그렇잖아. 진짜,

봐줄만하지. 그의,

비쥬얼.

[아뇨. 뿔태안경은 제 취향은 아니라서.]

어디서온지 모르는 부심에 괜히 볼멘소리했다.

한 방 먹은 듯한 표정이 한 순간, 또. 금새, 사라지고.

[그럼 안경 벗을까? 그럼 더 이뻐보이나?]

안경을 벗고 나를 또 바라본다. 아,

눈

보물이다

은하수가

그의 눈에

있다

학교에서 나를 바라보던

시선이

또

여기

[흐음, 어때 나. 괜찮지 않아? 노메이컵에 이 정도면.]

와아... 진짜.

연예인들 성격이 원래 이런건가.

왜 나에게 그런걸 묻나요.

[아뇨, 얼굴보단 힙이 더...]

...아씨.

나 뭐랬어.

씨발씨발.

씨이이발.

이게 무슨 창피야.

긴장하고 있었나보다, 역시. 심장이,

뛰고 있었어. 진짜,

예쁘거든.

부끄러워서 얼굴을 급 숙이고, 편의점은 다시

정숙.

그리고,

꺄르르- 하는 소리가 들리더니.

웃고 있다.

박지훈.

 

 

 

 

***

[그래? 힙이 어쨌다고? 보고 있었구나.]

아,

귀엽다.

웃는 모습이 너무,

예뻐.

순간, 단순히 연예인이기 때문에 보이는 잘생김이 아니라.

정말,

귀엽다.

예뻐.

정말,

홀리는 게. 이런 것일까.

[죄송해요...]

죽어가는 목소리를 소근거렸다. 흐윽,

차앙피.

[아냐아냐, 약간 노린 것도 있었어. 일부러 츄리닝 입고 와서.]

...허어?

진짜 기이하네, 설마.

[다른 사람에게도 이러고 다녀요?]

[날 뭘로 보냐. 특별히 입고 왔지, 너 보러.]

...오잉?

이 사람,

뭐지.

[누구보러 왔는데요.]

[그러네, 너 이름이 뭐냐.]

잉.

[...라이관린이요.]

[

라이관린?

이쁘네, 이름.

]

처음이었다,

뭐가 이름이고. 뭐가 성인지, 어디에서

왔는지. 외국인인지, 한국사람인지. 묻지

않았다. 그저,

내 이름

이쁘다고

그렇게.

대만에서는 한국인이라고,

한국에서는 대만인이라고,

튀기-

라고 눈 앞에서 불린 적도 있었다. 어디에서도,

받아들여지지 못하고. 그저, 떠돌뿐이었던 나.

나를 나대로 바라봐주면서, 내 이름을

불러준 사람은,

그가

처음

 

 

 

박지훈

 

 

그는

나에게,

 

 

 

봄처럼

왔다

 

 

 

 

***

[그래서어, 잘 감상했어? 내 뒤태. 짱이지?]

[저, 아까부터요... 말투가 좀 이상한데요. 원래 그래요? 남들한테 자기 얼굴몸매 품평받고 다니고.]

[아니, 오늘밤은 좀 그러네. 나도 잘 몰라, 내가 내일아침에 어떤 성격일지. 원래 그러거든, 나. 좀 이상해. 정상은 아님.]

카멜레온,

같은 건가.

대휘의 말이 다시 생각난다,

얼굴에 묻혔지만. 연기력으로도,

최상타.

약간, 무서울 정도다. 내 앞에서,

무엇으로 변할지 모르겠다. 그의 본질이 무엇인지,

알 수도. 감을 잡지 못하겠다. 이런 건가,

연기자란거. 아니면, 그저. 특이한 건가,

박지훈이란, 사람이.

[그럼 오늘밤 성격은 뭐에요?]

[낮에 눈여겨 봐둔 고딩의 알바터로 찾아온 탑스타? 갑자기 대본 쫙 쓰여진다. 으음.]

그러더니, 편의점에 흐르고 있었던 음악에 맞춰서

갑자기

댄스댄스

움칫둠칫-

손님이 없어서 다행이지, 이게

뭐지.

탑스타 박지훈, 젤리편의점에서 야밤에 댄스댄스.

그런데, 너무.

 

 

 

귀엽네

 

 

***

[너도 같이 추자.]

[안 춰요.]

[뭐야, 너도 서공예잖아. 이런 패기도 없냐.]

[서공예랑 무슨 상관이에요, 갑자기 편의점에서 댄스라니.]

[어디서든 판 깔아주면 노는거야. 판이 안깔려도, 놀아야지. 예술은 그렇지, 남의 집 마당에서도 놀 수 있는게, 서공예인. 약간은 돌았지만, 댓츠오케이. 인생은 한번, 지금 이순간도. 그저, 찰나. 지나가지, 우리 삶. 한 순간에, 쉬익-]

아아, 알겠다. 이 사람,

자기 흥을 타고 있구나. 특히, 밤에.

도시인들은,

이상하지.

[아아, 같이 안 놀아주니까. 갑자기 텐션 다우운-]

자기 혼자 독백연기 시작.

그러고보니...

[오늘 학교에서 왜 저 봤어요?]

[잘생겨서.]

단칼.

[제가요?]

[응, 나 얼빠거든.]

단칼.

자기잘알인가.

뭔가,

부럽네.

자신을 잘 알고 있고,

부끄러워하지 않고,

자기가 생각한 말, 바로 말하고.

탑스타란 이런건가, 확신이. 자기자신에 대한,

어떠한 모습이라도.

받아들이는, 자신을.

[저 잘 안생겼어요.]

나하고는,

다른 세상사람.

[에? 너 지금 내 안목 무시? 급 실망.]

...또 인격이 바뀐 것 같다.

이 사람 설마,

5분마다 달라지는거야?

[저기요, 약간 불안정해요? 지금?]

[응, 나 지금 되게 긴장. 그래서 오히려 더 오버중.]

?

[뭐가요?]

[있거든, 할 일. 생각해보는 것, 그래서 들어와본 걸. 여기, 바로 이 편의점. 알아봐서, 물어봤거든. 너가 알바하는 곳, Here is the place. 내가 널 미츄하이. 하이이~]

...와아, 사회생활 잘하는 소시오패스Highly-Functioing Sociopath인가.

약간씩 말려서 벗겨지는 것 같다, 수많은.

마스크, 도시인들은 가지고 있지. 셀 수 없이,

바뀌는 말투와 표정. 그리고, 그 모든 것을 자연스럽게 스위칭.

그런데,

더더욱

불안정하다. 아니면,

박지훈, 이라는 사람.

혹시,

[술 먹었어요?]

[오늘은 아님. 그래도 맨정신에 하려고, 중요한 거는. 일에는 프로거든. 공하고 사는 구분하고. 대신, 일 잘하는 만큼. 프라이빗은 내가 하고 싶은 거 하고. 죄의식 없게.]

포장된 젤리를 뜯어서, 하나 둘씩.

자기 입에 넣고

오물

오물오물

씹는다.

입술이,

흐음.

으음.

음

.

[라이관린?]

...음.

[네? 예.]

[너 알바 몇 개 하니?]

어어...

[네 개? 다섯 개? 그런 것 같은데요.]

갑자기 헷갈리네, 세 보려니까.

그의 입이 따악, 벌어진다.

[그게 가능해? 그리고 학교까지 간다고?]

[그렇게 안 하면, 못 살아요. 여기서.]

덤덤하게, 앞에 있는 젤리를 내 입에 넣고 씹었다.

[그거 내가 산거 아니냐.]

[아직 돈도 안 줬잖아요.]

[어, 그러네. 나 나쁜 손님. 그런데 그걸 같이 먹고 있는 너도 좋은 알바는 아니네.]

말 듣고 보니 그러긴 하네, 무언가.

지금 이 시공간. 균열이 일어난 듯, 마치

우리 둘만

있는듯.

편의점에는,

음악과

젤리

씹는 소리만

 

 

 

오물

오물

 

 

 

 

***

젤리를 반 통 정도 먹은 후에야,

그가 말을 이어간다.

[관린, 관린이 이름이지?]

[네.]

[나 하나 있거든, 제안.]

[네?]

[너, 알바 여러 개 하는 거. 모두 대체할 수 있는 일이 있으면, 할거야?]

호오,

그런게 있기만 하면.

[하죠. 그런데 그런게 있나요, 쌩고딩한테.]

냠냠.

이제는 그냥 대놓고 퍼먹는다, 젤리.

CCTV 체크는 안 하겠지, 내일. 하면 뭐,

짤리는 거지 뭐.

냠냠.

[있으면, 할거야?]

[네.]

[약속.]

...응?

내 앞에 자기 손 내밀고 새끼손가락-

?

[약속.]

나와 눈 마주치고, 그런 표정-

반칙아닌가.

이거,

영혼이라도 팔 것 같은데.

홀린듯이,

내 손을 들어, 걸었다.

새끼손가락.

[도장꾹꾹~]

거리면서, 자연스럽게 엄지도 서로 맞춘다.

애기손같네.

손 조차,

귀엽다.

[너, 손 되게 크다. 예쁘네.]

[감사합니다.]

[흐음. 어쨌든, 찍었지. 도장.]

[네?]

[내일부터 출근해.]

...

[네?]

[내 집으로.]

...

..

.

으에에엑?

 

 

 

 

***

[뭐에요, 뭐. 무슨 말이에요.]

[나 집에 사람 한 명 필요하거든. 내 집, 엉망이야. 청소도, 빨래도, 요리도 암것도 안 하거든. 그냥 침대만 써, 집에서 쓰는 거. 그거밖에 없거든. 우진이가-지금 밖에서 밴타고 기다리고 있거든- 내 매니저. 나한테 엄포를 놓았다고, 저번 주였나. 가정부라도 하나 구하라고. 그런데, 나 그런거 되게 싫어하거든. 내 공간에 들어오는 거, 사람들이는거. 질색. 지일~색.]

예쁜 얼굴을 꾸깃꾸깃해서 표현한다, 질색.

그것조차,

귀엽네.

[그래가지고, 어쩌지- 하고 있었는데. 딱! 본거지. 너.]

...?

내가 거기서 왜 나와.

[해결! 한거야. 모든 문제.]

아니, 저기요. 지금,

[논리가 안 맞는데요. 제가 거기에 왜-]

[너-]

애기손가락 팍! 나를 가리킨다.

[네.]

[잘생겼어. 그걸로 오케!]

...이 사람,

혼모노인가. 진짜.

이상하게, 기분 나쁠텐데. 다른 사람이 하면, 이런 말.

그가 하면, 모든 게. 다,

오케. 같은 느낌. 이게,

연예인인가. 사람을 홀리는,

직업.

[진짜, 잘 생겨서요?]

진지하게 물으니까, 약간은 다시

안정적인 톤으로 대답한다.

[사람 구하는 거, 가장 힘들어. 사람 보는 거, 가장 중요하고. 특히 이 바닥은, 연예인들 사생활 터는 게 직업인 애들도 좆많아. 호텔 휴지통까지 파는 게 일상사니까. 나 그런거 극혐이거든. 그래서 내가 친구도 별로 없어. 믿을 사람 없거든, 믿으면 어디가서 입털까봐. 뭐, 내가 좀 성격이 괴팍해서 없는 것도 있지만. 하여간,]

이제는 그 바닥을 보이고 있는 젤리통, 한 줌 꺼내서

자기 입에 털어넣는다.

뇸뇸-

[우진이는 가정부를 구하라고 하고, 난 다른 사람들이기는 싫고. 그래서 어쩔까-하고 있던 중에, 너를 본거야.]

반짝반짝,

그의 눈이 빛난다.

2D애니메이션같네-

[저요?]

[그래, 너. 신이 나에게 보낸 거야. 내 기도를 들어주신거지. 너의 가정부를 너에게 보내노라-]

...약간은 제정신에서 벗어난 것 같은데.

[진짜요?]

[그냥 하는 말이지, 진짜 그랬겠냐. 신이.]

갑자기 또 급정색.

하아,

알 수 없네.

박지훈, 이라는 사람.

무엇이든 믿을 것 같아, 그의 입에서 나오는 말.

손짓 하나, 표정 하나까지. 그래서,

연기자인가. 거짓을,

진실처럼 믿게하는 능력.

연기자가 아니면,

사기꾼도 잘 했을 듯. 그런,

뻘생각을 하다가.

아니, 지금.

.

가정부?

[가정부요?]

[너 지금까지 뭐 듣고 있었냐. 내 집 너무 커서, 나 관리못해. 할 생각도 없지만. 그러니까, 내 집에 방도 여러개거든. 몇 개인진 모르지만, 관심없어서. 그러니까, 아무 방이나 하나 들어가서 살면서, 요리빨래청소 좀 해주라. 식숙도 한 번에 해결하니까 존좆. 좆존인가. 하여간, 이런 제안 없어요. 먹여주고, 재워주고, 그러니까 제발 좀 해주라아. 플리이이즈~]

아니 갑자기 그런 말을 하시면, 그런 표정으로, 그런 몸짓으로, 그

얼굴로.

슈렉에 나오는 고양이 포즈를 하고, 나를 바라보면. 아래서 위로,

보면 나를.

난.

나안...

[...얼만데요?]

놓치려는 이성의 끈을 겨우 잡고, 도시에서 가장

중요한 말을 꺼냈다.

토크머니, 머니토크

지훈 씨, 갑자기 상처받은 표정.

[얘가 속고만 살았나, 잘 해줄께.]

와아, 이거 뭐야. 나 방금 넘어갈 뻔 함.

진짜, 사기꾼 스킬 있는 듯.

[돈 얘기는 먼저 해야죠, 나중에 안 싸우죠.]

[오오, 라이꽌링. 냉정한데, 오올~]

어,

지금.

분명 성조 넣어서 내 이름

불렀다.

서울와서, 한 번도.

발음하는 사람 못 봤는데. 내 이름,

그가 부르는

내 이름, 마치.

세상에서 처음으로

나를 부르는 듯.

...홀리지 말고, 이거 중요하니까.

[그러니까, 시급은 어느정도인데요.]

[치잇, 안 넘어가네. 나 예쁜데 디스카운트 없나요?]

...싸패야, 진짜.

이렇게 휘둘리면 안 되지.

[없습니다.]

[히잉, 알게쏘.]

꼬물꼬물, 아기손이 무언가를 찾는다.

?

[뭐, 필요해요?]

[종이하고 펜 좀 줘.]

건네준다, 설마.

[싸인으로 때우는 건 아니죠?]

[허억, 어떻게 알아쏘? 당신 설마, 코난?]

...뭐야, 진짜?

[진짜 그럴 생각이었어요?]

[그걸 믿게, 너 바보냐?]

갑자기, 또 급정색.

하아,

같이 있는데 기 빨리는 기분.

[원래 이렇게 업다운이 심해요, 성격이?]

[나 지금 긴장하고 있다고 했잖아. 감안해, 귀여운 라이꽌링.]

누가 귀엽다고-

내가 태클을 걸기전에, 꼬깃꼬깃 적어서 나에게 내민다.

[싸인이에요?]

[월급액수야.]

흐음,

.

오

!

.

..

와

[뭐에요 이 액수.]

[왜, 적나?]

[아뇨아뇨, 그게 아니라. 넘 많잖아요, 이거.]

[난 그 정도는 적당하다고 보는데, 일해주는 대가로. 연예인 뒤치닥거리, 생각보다 쌍내나는 거 많거든. 여러가지로, 그러니까 그 스트레스까지 감안해서 적은거야.]

아니, 그래도.

[이건 너무 많은데요.]

[괜찮다니까, 어차피... 아, 너 지금 어디서 사냐.]

[저 요 앞에 있는 고시원에서.]

[흐아, 오늘 가서 바로 방빼고. 내 집으로 가야겠다.]

아니, 넘 갑작스러운 전개인데.

[아뇨아뇨, 그렇게 갑자기.]

[나도 급해, 너 안 데리고가면 우진이가 맘대로 가정부 골라버린단 말야. 그럼 난 넘 싫어서, 시러서어-. 시러시러. 시져시져. 시!러!]

콩콩, 화난다는 듯. 자기 발을 타일바닥에 구른다.

콩콩

아아,

귀여워. 근데,

인격이 몇 개야 대체.

[알겠어요, 알겠으니까. 화나지 마요. 울겠네.]

[나 안 울어, 생각보다. 잘 운다, 생각보다.]

아아, 기 더 빨리기전에 빨리-

[ 

알겠어요, 알겠으니까. 저 알바 있는 거, 안 하겠다고 말하고 다 처리해야하니까. 이번 달까지는 그래도 해야돼요. 고시원방도 그렇고, 그러니까. 이번 달 끝내고,

 

갈게요.

 

]

...어,

잠깐.

나 지금,

[그러면, 오케-한거지? 내 집에 오는거야.]

어라,

[네, 에. ...그렇네요.]

...홀렸구나.

[오케! 오케! 지후니 기부니 매우 조아!]

방방, 뛰는 박지훈.

20대 남배우중 원탑.

전국의 여성들의 사랑을 한 몸에 받는,

 

 

박지훈

 

 

그렇게,

젤리 한 통은 비워졌고.

구두계약은,

성립.

그 다음 달, 나는.

탑스타의 집에,

 

 

 

출근했다

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

***

인생

한

순간

 

****


	4. Open your heart, and-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open your heart, and-

# AU

 

 

 

***

꿈을

꾸었다

 

 

쓸모

없지

***

 

 

 

 

 

***

밤.

세수를 한다, 어푸

어푸

...

하아.

수건으로 얼굴을 닦는다, 음.

부드럽네.

무슨 이 집은 수건도 이리 부드러워- 하,

이것도 명품인가.

진짜,

다른 세상이라니까.

대충 닦고 나온다.

탁, 탁.

원목바닥에 내 맨발이 동동, 하늘에는-

아,

스위치 온. 블라인드가 자동으로- 펼쳐지고.

하늘은,

어둡고

아름답다.

별 한 점없이,

달만 우두커니.

도시의, 밤은.

그렇게

어둡고,

 

 

 

 

아름답다

 

 

 

***

내가 처음 출근했을 때, 놀랐다.

한 번은,

집의 규모에.

집이 아니라, 아 여긴.

인터넷 뉴스에서만 보았던,

연예인들 단지잖아.

붉은 벽돌벽들이 숲의 침렵림처럼 빽빽하게 솟아오른 풍경.

성Castle들이 모여있는 듯. 진짜,

다르구나

사는

세상이

[뭐하냐, 멍하니. 어서 들가자.]

[네, 에.]

대답은 했지만 몇 걸음을 따라가다가, 또

바보처럼 우두커니 서있으니까. 다시, 나에게 와서 묻는다.

[지금 하는 생각 말해봐.]

[에? 무슨, 소리에요.]

[솔직한 감상, 듣고싶어. 지금 너가

느끼고 있는 거.]

말똥말똥,

나에게는 그저 빛나는 그의 눈.

궁금에 가득 찬-

나는 그저-

따를 수 밖에, 그의 말. 마치,

왕의 명령이라도 된 듯.

[저, 여기. 진짜,]

[진짜-?]

[다르네요. 사는 세상이, 탑연예인들은.]

실례, 되는 말일까. 하지만, 솔직하게 말하라고 했으니까. 뭐,

나를 보는 그의 얼굴이 마치 토끼같다,

흐응. 하는 표정. 알 수 없다, 그의

마스크는. 어디까지,

연기이고 어디까지.

진실일까. 아니,

지금까지 내가 본 것 중 그의 모습 중

있기나 할까-

진짜

박지훈,

[사는 거 다 똑같아. 먹고 싸고 자고 일하고 놀고. 그러다가, 죽고. 결국, 사는 게 뭔지도 모르고 죽지 대부분.

자, 들가자. 이 거리에 있어봤자 좋은 기운 하나도 없으니까.]

종종종, 마치 갓 태어난 병아리가 오리를 따라가듯. 난 어린 양이 되어서 지훈-을. 잠깐,

뭐라고 부르지, 그러고보니. 아직까지,

제대로 부른 적 없네.

내 이름만 말해주고.

[저기요, 박지훈...씨?]

내 앞에 걸어가던 그가, 멈칫.

하더니, 알 수 없는 표정으로 돌아본다.

아, 뭐지.

실례했나.

[죄송해요, 뭔지는 모르지만.]

고개가 토끼갸우뚱하더니, 나에게 묻는다.

[박지훈-씨라. 뭔가 되게 멀게 느껴지네. 그러고보니, 나를 어떻게 부를지 우리 결정 안 했구나. 나의 싸랑스러운 꽌링.]

...으윽. 진짜,

인격에 따라 말투 바뀌는 거. 하아,

기빨려.

[그럼 뭐라고 불러요. 박지훈 군? 박지훈 님? 박지훈-]

[-주인님은 어때?]

...잠시,

그의 얼굴을 관찰한다.

장난인지,

아닌지.

흐음, 이번에는-

[지금, 장난이죠.]

[아니, 나 지금 완죤 시리어스한데. 와이 소 시리어스?]

...장난이다.

[하아, 진짜. 장단맞춰주는 사람 있어요? 그런 성격.]

진지하게 표정을 짓던 그의 얼굴이,

피식.

감추려던 미소가 튀어나오고-

아,

귀여워.

[나 굉장히 괴팍한 사람이거든. 내 무드하고 말투 받아주는 애는 우진이밖에 없어, 내 매니저. 걔랑은 내가 어릴적부터 같이 있어와서, 사실...]

잠시 그늘같은 것이, 그의 얼굴에 잠시.

아주, 잠시. 그리고 또, 내가 더 자세히 보기 전에.

사라졌다.

지금,

본 것 같은데.

진짜 박지훈, 아주

찰나이긴 하지만.

또 다시,

능숙한 마스크가 덧씌워진다, 그의 얼굴에.

[걔밖에 없지, 나한테는. 그리고,]

턱,

내 어깨에 어깨동무.

...왜 그래.

[한 명 더 추가요, 내 성격 받아줄 사람. 여기,]

[못 받아주겠는데요, 기빨려서.]

[익숙해질거야, 모든 것이 그렇듯이. 누구에게나 첫 경험은 있지, 초보운전꽌링군. 지훈면허증을 획득하셨습니다.]

[면허딴거에요? 한 것도 없는데.]

[이미 시험 통과했어.]

?

[언제요?]

[첫 번째, 서류심사는 학교에서 본 너 얼굴: A+로 통과.

두 번째, 면접. 편의점에서 나랑 프리토킹: A로 통과.]

...?

[왜 두 번째는 그냥 A에요. 플러스는 어디가고.]

[그건 말이지, 꽌링군.]

빙그르르, 어깨동무를 풀더니 양팔로 내 어깨를 잡고.

나를 정면으로 마주보고 내 눈을,

맞춘다.

그의 눈이,

반짝

[앞으로 더 잘 알아갈테니까, 우리는. 그러니까, 더 좋아질거란 거지. 언더스탠?]

반짝

아아, 또 이렇게.

홀려버리지,

무섭다니까. 위험해,

지훈이라는 사람.

[알겠고요, 그러니까. 뭐라고 부르면 되요?]

대문에 자기 지문을 찍는다,

[주인님.]

[아, 농담하지 말고요.]

[진짠데.]

문이 열리고, 나는.

투닥거리면서.

[진짜로 그렇게 불러줘요?]

[변태냐, 그렇게 부르고 싶어?]

[아 또, 놀리는거봐. 불러달람서요.]

[그렇다고 진짜 부르면 너가 변태지.]

[...아, 지훈형. 진짜, 이번 인격은 뭐에요?]

[오, 호칭 정해졌네. 우선, 형이라고 불러. 물론, 지훈오빠도 오케오케.]

 

 

 

 

 

그의 세계에,

첫 발을 디뎠다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

그리고, 두 번째로 놀란 것은. 들어가보니, 그 멋진 집.

완전

...

하아.

[이건, 좀.

심하잖아요.]

째려봐주려고 내 옆을 보는데,

어라.

어디갔어.

[어디갔어요, 지훈 형. 나와봐요.]

두리번거리면서 찾는다, 그런데.

없어

뭐야,

이제는 숨바꼭질까지.

이런 말이었나, 연예인 뒤치닥거리. 그래,

정상은 아니지. 이런 짓, 그런데

재밌네.

생각보다,

재밌어.

나는 알 수 없는 감정이 내 심장에서-

아니,

좀더 아래쪽부터

올라오는 것을 느끼고는.

아,

그렇군.

그래.

 

 

 

 

 

피는,

못 속이는건가.

 

 

 

 

 

***

복층.

집이 되게 넓어보인다.

1층에도 방이 여럿, 다 들여다보지는 않았지만.

그저, 텅텅. 이사온 후에 한 번도 열어보지 않은 듯.

그나마 사람의 흔적이 약간이나마 있는 곳은 1층 키친.

대리석으로 만들어진,

여성잡지에서 바로 꺼내온 것 같은. 아니,

진짜 디자이너가 그냥 가져온 듯해. 그랬겠지,

탑스타 정도 되면. 그냥 잡지에서 보고.

이거,

라고하면. 오케.

돈 같은 거, 고민안해도 되겠지.

그런 삶은,

어떤 느낌일까.

 

 

 

 

***

키친에 묻은 사람의 흔적은 그저,

인스턴트 커피를 마신 흔적과,

컵라면.

.

..

...

아아,

실화냐고. 이런 집에 살면서,

인스턴트 커피하고 컵라면- 그게 다야?

혹시나 해서 냉장고를 열어보니,

텅

텅텅

그저, 생수 몇 병.

진짜냐고,

박지훈.

보통사람은 아니네, 당신.

 

 

 

***

1층에 있는 세탁실.

.

..

...

뜨악.

내가 지금 본 걸 다시 볼려면 조금,

조금만 더 나에게,

시간을 줘.

무언가 옷들이 굉장히,

아주 많이.

쌓여있는 듯 하다.

휴우,

한 숨을 쉬고 다시 문을 열어 들여다보니.

산더미같은 옷. 그런데, 이거 다

한 번만 입고.

그냥 던져놓은 듯.

...

'세탁'이라는 개념이 있기는 한가, 그 사람 머리 속에.

갑자기 무서워지네.

진짜, 박지훈

뭐야.

 

 

 

***

1층 거실에서 바로 유리문을 통해 뒷정원으로 연결된다.

하, 실소가 나온다.

가장 사람 손을 타지 않은 곳이, 그나마 정상적으로 보인다.

 

 

 

***

1층에는 없는 듯,

동동동.

내 맨발이 원목계단을 울린다,

빙글빙글. 한 바퀴 반을 돌아서,

2층에 도착.

복층이라, 위에서 본 아래 풍경 또한.

멋져.

생각해보니, 쉽게 찾을 수 있다.

내가 처음에 들어왔을 때, 뜨악 했던 이유.

바닥에 먼지가,

거짓말 안 하고,

3cm는 쌓여있는 듯.

내 양말 바닥을 들어보니,

그저

검정.

그렇단 말은 즉슨,

숲 속에서 토끼사냥 하듯.

자주 가는 길은 정해져있고, 자국이

남기 마련이지.

오케.

찾았어,

지훈 흔적.

 

 

사냥개라도 된 마냥,

찾아간다.

그의,

방.

 

 

 

 

***

문이 열리고,

처음으로 느꼈다.

사람이 사는-

곳 같다.

냄새라든가, 분위기.

있구나, 사람이 사는 곳에는.

마치 문 밖의 세상은,

세상 끝의 버려진 황야.

문 안은,

지훈세상.

이 곳이,

 

 

 

 

당신의

세상

 

 

 

 

***

방 한 가운데, 거대한 하얀 침대 하나.

되게

푹신해 보이네.

단촐한 책장 하나,

꽂아져 있는 책은 생각보다- 오래되어보인다.

작은 책상 하나, 그 위에 스탠드.

바닥에는 푹신한 양탄자,

침대 옆에 작은 테이블, 위에 부분전등과.

뿔테안경 하나.

그리고,

그리고...

별게

없네.

이 곳이,

수많은 사람들이 궁금해하던.

탑스타,

박지훈의 방.

 

 

 

 

 

이게,

다야?

 

 

 

 

***

[형, 어디있어요.]

분명히 여기 있을텐데,

혹시나 해서 침대 이불을 들쳐보았는데.

없다.

침대 아래-

없네.

창문은 블라인드가 쳐져있고,

열리지도 않는다. 마치,

방이 소리를 지르고 있는 듯.

들어오지-

마.

마치,

시간이 멈춰버린 듯.

이 곳만,

바깥 세상에서 본 박지훈은,

없다.

내가 보는 것이 맞다면,

이 방의 박지훈은.

진짜

박지훈은-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

달칵.

 

 

 

***

아, 지금.

뒤돌아보니, 처음에는 미처 보지 못했던-

방 안에 화장실이 또 있었구나.

문 앞에 가서 조심스레,

똑똑

[형, 거기 있어요?]

들려오는 소리는 없지만, 알 수 있다.

안에 있어.

[지훈형, 나에요. 관린이.]

왜 갑자기 통성명을 하는지는 모르지만. 우선,

달칵.

아,

잠겨져있다. 문,

이건...

뭐지.

똑똑.

[지훈형? 문 좀 열어봐요. 왜 그래요.]

대답이

들려오지 않아. 갑자기,

무서워진다.

[지훈형, 문 좀...]

인기척, 느껴지는 데.

숨소리 들리는 것 같은데. 왜,

열어주지 않아.

 

 

 

나에게

 

 

 

***

몇 분 정도, 흐르고. 나는,

화장실 문 앞에 죽치고 앉았다.

이 문이 안 열리면, 이거

암 것도 못하는 거야. 잘은 모르지만,

그렇게 느꼈다.

이 문이 열리지 않으면,

박지훈이라는 사람을.

알지 못할 것 같아. 끝나버릴 것 같아,

잠시나마 보았던.

그의

진짜 모습이.

나에게,

열릴지

아닐지

 

 

 

 

***

잠시, 숨을 고르고.

문에 등을 기대고.

가만히,

마치 어린 아이에게 말하듯,

소근

[지훈 형.]

소근

[저 여기 있어요.]

소근소근

[형 나올 때까지, 나 안 움직여요. 여기서, 한 발자국도.]

움칫-

느껴진다. 자그마한 공기의 진동을 타고,

그의 인기척.

[나 계약했으니까, 물론. 집에 들어와서 좀 놀라기는 했지만-]

움칫-

겁을 먹은 소동물처럼- 느껴진다. 그의,

감정이

소리치는 듯,

조용히.

[그래도, 나 아는 사람 한 명없이 한국에 와서 지금까지 살아남았어요. 물론, 학비는 아버지라는 사람이 대주고 있기는 하는데- 그것 뿐이었고. 밤낮으로 알바하면서, 내가 먹을 거, 입을 거, 사는 곳. 다 내 돈 내가 벌어서 살았다고요. 그러니까-]

그의 숨소리,

들리는 것 같아.

[이것쯤으로 겁 안 먹는다고요, 형이 어떤 사람이든. 집 상태가 흉가 수준이든. 사실은 형이 엄청 괴팍한 사람이든- 뭐, 다 맞는 소리 같긴 한데-]

살짝이지만,

들린 것 같아.

그의 자그마한 미소,

보이진 않지만.

그의 몸의 긴장이,

풀어지는 것.

약간이나마.

[그러니까-]

하아.

Here goes nothing.

[나, 화 안났어요. 형 두렵지도 않고. 나 도망 안 가요. 그러니까-]

아아,

[

나한테 문 열어줘요. 형이 어떤 사람이든지, 다

받아들일테니까.

 

내가

]

 

 

 

 

 

***

.

..

...

얼마나 지났을까,

아주 작은 소리가. 흘러나온다, 내가

알지 못했던 목소리. 이게 진짜, 그의

목소리일까.

[...처음이야.]

오래된 목소리가 닫힌 문 밖으로 스며나온다.

부드럽고, 아주

겁을 먹은 듯한.

목소리.

조심

조심

[뭐가요?]

조용하게, 되묻는다.

[우진이 말고, 내 집에 들어온 사람. 너가,

처음.]

살짝이지만,

눈물기가 있는 듯 하다. 목소리, 설마

울고있나.

울지마,

울지마.

[그래요? 영광이네요.]

[...진짜, 처음이야.]

[그래요. 나도, 알아요.]

뭘 아는 건지는 모르겠지만.

[고마워요. 들여보네줘서.]

뭐가 고마운 지는 모르겠지만.

그래도,

열어줘서.

[고마워요, 그러니까. 이 문 좀 열어요, 좀 보고 얘기하게.]

[...도망 안 갈거야?]

[도망, 안 가요.]

[진짜?]

[진짜, 진짜. 우리 새끼손가락 걸었잖아요. 그쵸? 엄지로 도장꾹꾹~. 했죠. 나 지금 손바닥 보면서 우리 도장 찍은 거 계약서 보고있어요. 내 손바닥에. 나 라이관린은 박지훈 집에서 가정부로 일하는 것을 약속합니다, 도장꽝꽝. 우리 했잖아요. 형도 손바닥 열어서 봐요, 내가 지금 팩스 보냈으니까. 내 도장 찍어서.]

키킥, 자그마한

웃음소리.

들려온다,

아아.

이런 바보같은 농담이, 그를

웃을 수 있게 한다면.

오케.

[지금 보고있어요?]

[...우웅.]

[도장 찍었죠?]

[응.]

[그러니까, 나 화 안 났어요. 집도 더럽긴 한데- 청소하는 즐거움도 있고. 빨래도 많이 밀렸기는 한데- 빨래하는 즐거움도 있고. 부엌에 컵라면하고 커피믹스밖에 없긴한데- 이제부터, 내가 장 봐서 이것저것 맛난거 만들어줄게요. 그러면, 형이 일하고 와서 내가 기다리고 있을테니까. 저녁에 오든, 밤에 오든, 새벽에 오든. 내가 내일 학교 나가야되서 일찍 자야하면, 식탁에 만들어 놓고 랩 씌워놓을게요. 늦게 와서도 먹을 수 있게. 가끔은, 형이 집에서 와인 같은거 따면. 내가 스파게티도 만들어주고. 나 스파게티 잘 하거든요, 생각보다 만들기 쉬워요. 맛있고. 그러니까, 지훈 형-]

박지훈,

[우리 지금 만난 건 어쩔 수 없지만, 형 집이 이 상태인 것도 어쩔 수 없고, 내가 한국에 온 것도. 형한테 말은 안 했지만, 사연 많아요. 그래도, 우리 이렇게 만났잖아요, 결국에. 그러니까,]

우리 둘,

[지금부터라도, 여러가지 할 일들이 많을 거에요. 처음으로 할 경험들이, 형 옷 세탁해서 내가 다리미질 하는 것도. 아침에 일어나서 따뜻한 밥 먹는 것도. 가끔은, 들어올 때 맛있는 거 사와서 들어와요 그러면. 우리 둘이 TV 앞에 앉아서 시덥잖고 쓸데없는 얘기나 하면서 그렇게 나눠먹자고요. 재밌지 않겠어요?]

같이,

살거니까.

[내가 형이 지금 어떤 생각을 하고 있는지, 무슨 감정을 가지고 있는지. 몰라요, 그건 어쩔 수 없죠. 사람 사이라는 거, 그렇게 쉬운 거 아니니까. 서로 싸울 일도 있을거에요, 화를 낼 수도 있겠죠, 토라지기도 할거에요. 그런데-]

다시, 긴장을 하는 그가 느껴진다.

그래도-

[

나 형 두고 안 갈테니까. 그러니까, 우리 만난지도 그렇게 오래되지 않은 거 알지만.

내가 부탁할게요. 나를 믿고,

이 문

 

열어줘요.

]

 

 

 

 

열어줘

너의

마음

 

 

 

 

***

.

..

잠시, 시간이 지나고.

아아, 실패인가-라고 생각이 드을 쯤에.

퉁.

내 등에 느껴진다. 화장실 문 안에서,

그도

문에 등을 기댔구나.

소근소근,

마치 옆에서 하는 말처럼 들려온다.

그의

목소리

[실망했어?]

[안 했어요. 무슨 실망인지도 모르겠지만.]

[좀... 그렇잖아. 나 사실, 별거 없어. 아무것도.]

[뭐가 별거 없어요. 집은 청소하면 되는거고, 옷은 빨면 되고, 요리는 내가 할건데. 형은 그냥-]

그냥-

[지훈이가 되면 되요. 그게 무언지 나는 잘 모르겠지만.]

그렇지만-

[나도 모르고, 형도 모른다고 해도. 괜찮아요, 우리가 서로에게 어떤 사람일지. 그런건- 서로.

만들어가면 되니까. 지금부터.

자기 속에 아무 것도 없다고 느낄 수도 있겠죠, 그런데 나도 그래요. 아마, 지금 길 가는 사람 어느누구 붙잡아봐도 그럴거에요. 다-

자기자신을 별볼일 없는 사람이라고 생각하겠죠. 이유는 다 다를지 몰라도. 그래도-

한 번 걸어보는 거지요. 새로운 사람 만날때마다. 두렵지만, 이 사람과 만났을 때 나는 어떤 사람일까- 하고, 그렇게.

모른다고해도 새로운 걸음을 떼는 거. 그게,]

그게-

[사는 거 아닐까요. 잘은 모르겠지만.]

...하아,

오늘 말 많이 하네. 나도 내가,

이런 생각을 하고 있는 줄-

뭐,

말 할 사람이 없었으니까. 생각들, 오늘은 뭐.

회개하는 날인가.

 

 

 

 

 

달칵.

 

 

 

문이,

열렸다.

 

 

 

 

***

그 안에서 나온 형의 아니-

박지훈의 얼굴은 내가 처음 본-

얼굴.

아무 것도-

떠오르지 않는다. 표현할,

말이.

새하얗고,

맑은-그리고,

아주

비어있는.

중립Neutral

그의 몸이,

바르르

떨리는 듯.

[열어줬네요.]

[...]

마치, 내가 손을 뻗으면.

움칫, 하고 놀라서 도망가 버릴 듯. 나는,

아주 느리게. 인간을 처음 보는 야생동물에게 접근하듯, 내

손을 뻗어서. 그를,

 

 

 

 

안았다

 

 

 

 

***

느껴진다, 그의 몸에

무거운 긴장. 도망갈까?

도망가지 않을까- 생각하는 듯한, 거대한

공포.

왜인지, 무엇이 그렇게

두려운지 모르겠지만. 그래도-

나는 오히려 모르는 척 그를 더 편하게 안았고.

조금

씩,

조금씩.

풀어진다.

그의 몸의 긴장.

그렇게,

사르륵.

내 몸 안에 그의 몸이 안기고, 마치

거대한 나무가 쓰러지듯, 쓰러져서

숲에 안기듯. 아주 오랫동안,

공포에 떨고 있던 토끼가

보금자리를 찾은 듯. 나에게,

 

 

 

 

 

안겼다

 

 

 

 

진짜,

박지훈.

 

 

 

 

***

[이제 좀, 괜찮아요?]

[으응.]

침대에 형이 들어가 눕고, 새하얀 이불 안에 들어간- 토끼같다.

나는 내 가방에 있던 포카리스웨트를 조금씩, 그의 입에 머금게했다.

[놀랐어요? 숨어서 들어가게.]

[으응, 예상은 했는데. 사실, 이런 거. 보여주고 싶지 않았거든.]

[뭘요.]

[이런 모습... 싫어.]

[뭐가 싫어요. 난 괜찮았어요.]

[패닉어택Panic Attack- 평소 환경이 바뀌면 일어나거든, 내 집에 다른 사람을 들이는거- 생각했거든. 두려운데, 그걸 억눌러서 괜찮은 것처럼 행동했는데. 진짜-

빵, 하고 터져버렸네. 에헤.]

평소에,

장난기 많던 박지훈의 모습. 수많은 마스크로,

분장을 한 삐에로처럼- 사람들은,

적정거리에서 두려는 듯한-. 모두,

자기자신의 모습을 보이기 싫은-

방어기제Defense Mechanism이었을까.

들어오지-

마. 내 안으로.

보지-

마. 내 속을.

...

이해할 수 있다, 도시인들은. 모두, 그러니까.

나도,

어릴 적부터. 배웠고, 자기자신의 모습을

감추는 습관.

그렇지 않으면,

아이들은

잔인하거든.

약한 마음을 가져가서,

망가뜨려버리지. 아마,

형도-

그런 일이 있었을까. 잘은 모르겠지만.

[...관린아.]

아, 생각에 빠져있었더니. 놓쳤다,

[예, 형. 듣고있어요.]

[미안해.]

[뭐가 미안해요, 아까부터. 저 괜찮다니까요. 청소빨래요리, 저 다 잘해요. 그러니까-]

[지금이라도 하기 싫으면 가도 돼.]

...왜 그래, 진짜.

[저 할거라니까요. 해요, 제가 어디서 숙식제공해주고. 이정도 돈 주고, 이런 꿀이 어디있어요. 형이 나보고 나가라고 해도 저 안 나갈거에요. 그러고보니, 1층에 안 쓰는 방 되게 많던데. 가장 좋은 방 내가 차지할거에요. 그러니까-]

포카리스웨트를 옴뇸뇸-하고 있는 그의 머리를,

또, 움찔- 하려고한다. 놀라지 않게,

조심

조심

느리게- 나의 손이 그의 머리에

 

 

 

도착

 

 

 

쓰다듬

쓰다듬

마치 주인의 품에 안기는 작은 동물마냥, 내 손에 그의 머리가 기대온다.

[무서워하지 말고요, 두려워 할 필요없고요. 저 화 안났고요. 형 집 괜찮고요. 저 여기 일 할거고요. 안 도망가요. 그러니까-]

약간은, 웃음기를 짓고.

그에게 말한다.

 

 

 

[잘 부탁드려요, 주인님.]

 

 

 

 

그가

 

 

나를 보고,

웃는다.

 

 

 

마치,

태어나서 처음으로

기쁨을 느낀

아기의 웃음처럼.

밝고,

투명하고,

해맑은.

 

 

 

나를 보고 웃는,

그를 보고-

나는.

나는...

 

 

 

 

 

***

열린 것은,

문만이 아니라.

너의 마음

 

 

또,

나의

마음

도

 

***

 

 

 

 

***

Open your

Heart, let

it frolic

across the

vast darkness

of universe.

 

Thus, be

the light

of us

all

***

 

 좋아요7   
페이스북 트위터 링크 복사


	5. take my heart into yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take my heart into yours.

# AU

 

 

 

***

Stay with,

 

me

***

 

 

 

 

***

하아.

한숨만 나온다, 다시 봐도.

어디서부터 손을 대야하나-

[형, 청소도구나 뭐 이런거 있어요?]

[응? 나 잘 몰라. 내 방만 쓰거든, 이 집에서.]

으음...

순수한 얼굴로 나를 바라보는데-

하아.

한숨만.

[청소를 하려면 뭐가 좀 있어야 하는데, 그런 것좀 사야되는데요.

제 돈으로 살 수는 없고-]

[아, 그러네. 그렇지. 걱정하지마. 어, 근데 내가 돈이-]

팍팍팍, 애꿎은 자기 주머니만 뒤적거린다.

[-없네. 헤헤.]

해맑게 웃는데-

하아.

돈이 없을리는 없겠지만,

그렇겠지. 자기가 관리하지는 않겠지. 정말,

자기 돈이 얼마나 있는지 모른다는- 그런건,

어떤 느낌일까.

[걱정마, 걱정마. 우진이한테 말해놓을게, 어. 아니다. 그러고보니까, 너 우진이랑 안 만났지?]

[네에.]

[응응, 우진이. 만나야지, 그러니까- 내일

회사로 와.]

 

 

 

 

***

노랑노랑,

봄에 동복을 입을줄은 몰랐는데.

어쩌다보니 면접같은게 되어버려서-

생각해보니.

내 주머니에서 지훈형에게 처음으로 받은 쪽지를 들여다본다.

우리- 계약이라고 한거,

이 종이쪼가리뿐이네.

쓱쓱- 알아볼 수 없는 악필로 끄적여진 월급액수.

이건

계약서도 뭣도 아닌데.

하아.

진짜,

괜찮을까.

갑자기, 모든 게

꿈같다.

정말, 일어난 일인가.

알려준 회사주소를 따라 가다가, 편의점에 들러서 음료수 드링킹.

슬쩍 둘러보니, 익숙한 얼굴이 보인다.

이 편의점 안에서만, 네다섯 개-

박지훈.

광고모델로도 많이 쓰이는 모양이다. 대휘한테 물어볼 걸 그랬나.

그러고보니,

대휘랑 진영이한테도 말 안했네.

.

믿어주기나 할까.

믿어준다면, 어떤 반응일까. 아니,

나부터 못 믿겠어.

이거,

괜찮은건가.

원샷-하고, 휴지통에 골인.

회사빌딩에

도착했다.

 

 

 

 

***

어리버리,

어디로 가야-하나.

리셉션에서 나를 캣치하고, 의심섞인 친절한 웃음으로 나에게 묻는다.

이 노랑교복, 넘나 눈에 잘 띄는 것.

말해준 층수의 엘레베이터 버튼을 누르고,

띵.

도착.

하아.

릴랙스, 릴랙스.

호랑이굴에 들어가는 심정이다, 왜 인지는 모르겠지만.

하아.

 

 

Here goes nothing.

 

 

 

또, 다른 세계로-

걸음을 디뎠다.

 

 

 

 

***

리셉션에게 내 이름을 말하니까, 어디론가 연락을 하더니-

[요오오오오- 꽌링 왔는감?]

...

여기,

있었어요?

[네에.]

주변의 직원들이 눈에 띄게,

술렁.

[잘 찾아왔네, 헤맬줄 알았는데.]

내가 무슨 형이에요. 어리바리-라고, 쏘아주려다가.

아,

여기서 박지훈은-

어제 내가 본 박지훈이.

아니겠지.

조심스레 지훈형을 보니, 역시나.

어제의 그 바르르 떨던 토끼같던 사람은, 없고.

거짓말처럼. 능글능글한 웃음의 마스크, 온.

이게, 진짜인가. 알면서도, 나는 자꾸

헷갈린다. 어제의 박지훈이, 내

품에 안겼던 박지훈이.

진짜,

이

겠지?

[왜 이렇게 어리바리하고 있어, 어여 와. 소개시켜줄 사람도 있으니까.]

탁,

어깨동무가 되어서 끌려간다.

[에, 네.]

주변 직원분들의 휘둥글한 눈망울들,

아아.

관종된 기분,

사람이 없는 복도로 들어갔을 때. 틈을 타서 소근소근.

[형, 지금 인격은 뭐에요?]

[평소에 괴팍하기로 유명한 탑스타의 회사에 등장한 서공예미남학생, 과연 그의 정체는? 아아, 들립니다. 직원들의 뒷담화소리가 벌써부터 와글와글. 하하, 그런데 말이지-]

휘리릭-

또,

내 어깨를 양손으로 붙잡고 나와 눈을 맞춘다.

[너 정도 마스크라면, 내꺼라고 자랑하고 싶지 않겠어- 나도.]

찡긋.

윙크 한 번.

하아,

능글지훈인가. 오늘은,

...

[어제 본 형하고는 많이 다르네요, 지금 이 모습은.]

그가 능숙하게 마스크를 다시 고쳐끼운다.

[일하는 중이니까. 내가 말했잖아, 공과 사는 구별한다고. 집에서의 내 모습은 아무한테도 안 보여줘. 그걸 아는 사람은 우진이하고, 너뿐인가.]

아무렇지도 않게 말하지만, 무언가.

아주 소중한 것을 받은 것 같다, 지훈형의

모습. 나에게, 열어준

마음.

내 손에, 쥐어준걸까. 그의,

심장.

내가 만약, 할려고만 하면-

할 수 있겠지.

내 마음대로,

문득.

무섭다.

사람 마음을,

받는다는거. 신뢰,

받는다는 것.

내가, 혹여나.

...

팍.

[무슨 잡생각ing?]

[...머리 속이 복잡해요. 어제 형이 떠올라서.]

흐음, 거리면서 아래서 위로 내 눈을 바라본다.

팍팍.

토끼펀치.

[라이꽌링? 내 눈 봐.]

[네.]

또다시 펼쳐진 은하수, 빨려

들어갈 것만 같다. 이미,

홀려버린 걸지도. 내

리듬에서 완전히 벗어나. 그의,

세계로. 아아, 나는.

어찌해야-

팍.

토끼펀칭.

[지금 우진이하고 만날거거등, 너.]

[네, 에.]

[그러니까, 어제의 나 생각해도 괜찮아. 우진이는 알고 있으니까, 이 세상에서 두 명만. 알고있는 사람이니까, 너희 둘. 맘껏 내 뒷담화까고 오라고. 그럼 나는 이만-]

에?

[형, 나랑 같이 안 들어가줘요?]

아이의 볼멘소리같이 나와서, 순간 창피.

토끼가 능글맞게 웃음을 짓는다.

[라이꽌링.]

[네.]

[너, 나 홀렸다고. 그러니까, 불안감보다 자신감 가져. 너 매력이면 우진이도 오케, 할거야. 굿럭.]

[형, 무슨 말이에-]

뿅, 하고 가버린다.

...홀렸다니.

홀린건,

나라고요.

 

 

 

형한테.

 

 

 

***

 

 

하아,

 

 

 

Here goes nothing.

 

 

 

 

똑똑.

 

 

 

***

들어오세요, 라는 말을 듣고. 문을 열고 들어간다.

단촐한 오피스.

이 사람이,

우진이라는 사람인가.

박지훈 매니저.

눈이,

 

 

아

 

사냥개.

 

 

 

***

마피아 집안에서 태어나서 자라면, 일찍

알게된다. 세상은,

잡아먹히는 자와,

잡아먹는 자.

둘로 나뉜다.

후자, 가 되지 못한 전자는 대부분,

떼를 지어서 후자에 대항한다. 그것이,

대조직과 소조직의 공생관계Power Dynamic.

마피아가 아무리 커봤자,

공권력의 사이즈에 비하면. 소규모-

그러기에, 딱 만났을 때.

어떤 사람인가를 판단하는 것은 아주 기본적이고,

중요한 능력. 등을 맞대고 싸울 수 있는 사람인가, 아니면-

등에

칼을 꽂을 사람인가.

조직에 전자를 들이는 것은 기본, 후자를

빨리 알아채고 추방하는 것 또한.

우진이라는 사람은,

전자다.

아마, 이쪽 세계에 들어왔어도 잘 적응했을 것이다.

어릴 적부터, 너무나 익숙해져서 그 짧은 시간에 판단을 마치고.

악수를 했다.

[처음 만나네, 라이관린이라고? 지훈이에게 얘기 들었어.]

[처음 뵙겠습니다.]

손을 맞잡아봐도,

음.

사냥개다.

지훈형에게, 필요한 사람인가. 하긴,

이런 사람이 곁에 없었으면, 못 살아왔을지도.

쇼파로 안내를 받아서, 착석.

이미 머그잔에 커피가 따라져있다.

따뜻해,

나도 모르게 머그잔을 잡고 손을 녹인다.

호오 호오,

후후 불어서 한 모금.

아,

핫초코네.

맛있다.

[맛있지?]

[에, 네. 초코렛 좋아해서요.]

[하핫, 웃으니까 그저 아이네. 귀엽구만.]

다른 사람이 말했으면 기분나쁠 수 있었을텐데-

처음 만나지만 무언가. 친근하다, 적을

만들지 않는 사람인가. 흐음.

홀짝.

[정식소개는 안 했지? 나는 박우진. 지훈이의 뒤치닥거리하는 사람.]

[네. 에, 저는 라이관린입니다. 대만에서 와서, 지금은 서공예 다니고 있는 학생입니다.]

짧은 순간에, 나를 훑어본다.

저쪽도 판단을 하고 있겠지, 어떤

사람인가. 내가,

지훈이에게 위험요소인지. 왜,

접근했는지-

자기 연예인에게.

내가 접근한 건 아닌데-

 

 

 

홀짝.

초코,

맛있다.

 

 

 

***

 

아,

그러고보니.

[그 때 편의점에서, 바깥 밴에서 기다리고 계셨어요? 그 때, 지훈형이 밴에서 매니저있다고-]

깜짝, 놀라더니. 유쾌한 웃음을 짓는다.

[아, 그때. 지훈이가 너한테 말했구나, 나. 물가에 애기 내놓은 심정으로 보고 있었다고. 자기가 혼자 가겠다는거야. 내가 같이 가겠다는데, 무슨. 처음으로 자식 장보러가는거 배웅하는 줄 알았다고. 내가,]

홀짝,

핫초코를 마신다.

[밴에서 보는데 웃겨가지고. 지훈이가 춤을 추지 않나-. 뭐, 걔 원래 그런 아이긴 하지만. 생전 처음 보는 사람 앞에서 그럴 줄은 몰랐지. 내가 보고있는데, 지훈이가 횡설수설하는게 여기까지 느껴지더라고. 자기가 긴장할 때 하는 버릇 다 나오고. 그래서 내가 이걸 어떡해 해야하나-라고 안절부절하고 있는데. 아, 그러고보니. 그 때 너한테 받아가지고 적어서 넘긴거 뭐냐.]

순식간에 속사포말하더니, 스답.

어,

아.

[네, 그거요. 저, 여기 가져왔어요. 그,]

주머니에서 꼬깃한 종이조각을 매니저형에게 건내준다.

[흐음, 이게 뭐야. 숫자네.]

[지훈형이, 월급주신다고. 저한테,]

순간,

얼굴이 굳는 매니저형.

어,

이거. 위험한가,

잠시,

적막

후에.

.

[푸하하하핫! 진짜 지훈이답네. 와, 이거 되게 놀라운데. 이거 무슨 인소냐고, 지금은 돈이 없어서 못 주겠는데. 내 집에 와서 가정부해주면 이 돈을 주겠다고, 말도 안되는 금액을 적어서 건내주는거. 하아, 진짜. 내가 기빨려서. 지훈이 케어하는게 하루이틀일은 아니지만, 매일 새롭다. 이런 거.]

벌컥,

핫초코 두세모금이 매니저형의 목으로 넘어간다.

무언가, 지훈형을 케어해 온 사람과. 앞으로, 많이

케어할 사람과의, 기묘한.

동질감이 느껴진다.

뭐지, 이거.

나도

핫초코,

홀짝.

홀짝

 

 

 

***

[저... 박우진 매니저님-]

[와, 되게 멀게 느껴지네. 그냥 형이라고 불러, 우진형. 무슨 대통령인 줄 알겠다, 내가 무슨.]

테이블에 곁들여진 다과를 집어서, 와작.

와작.

편하게 먹는다.

흠.

지훈형과 오랫동안 같이 있었다는 박우진이라는 사람-

어떤 사람일까. 상상해 봤는데.

두루두루 사람들에게 잘 대하면서도,

지훈형의 그 까탈스러움을 디테일하게 캣치해서 케어해왔던- 아마, 그런걸까.

내가 알지 못하는, 지훈형도.

알고

있겠지.

두근.

으음.

뭐지, 이 느낌은.

 

 

홀짝.

초코,

맛있다.

 

 

 

***

[저, 우진형. 저 거기에 적힌 액수대로 안 받아도 괜찮아요. 제가 봐도 터무니없게 많으니까, 그냥 지훈형이 장난친거라고 생각할게요.]

[호오, 벌써 지훈형이라고 부르냐. 우리 회사 직원 모두 지훈 씨-라고 부르는데, 꽤 오랫동안 같이 일했던 사람도. 걔는 공과 사는 철저하다못해, 지독한데. 벌써-]

와작.

[지훈'형'이라고 부른다고. 흐음.]

와작.

나를 바라보는 눈, 고민하고 있는 걸까. 내가,

무엇인지. 어떻게, 지훈형의 눈에

띄었는지. 근데, 그건 나도.

모르지.

그런거.

 

홀짝.

 

***

[그 액수대로 계약서짤게.]

[네? 진짜요?]

[내가 여기서 또 인터셉트하면, 지훈이 나 가만 안둘거 빤히 보인다. 지훈이가 한 일은, 내가 케어하는 게 또 맞는 거고. 또 지훈이를 사기꾼으로 만들 수는 없지, 내가.]

[아뇨, 그래도. 그렇게 안 하셔도, 괜찮아요.]

[왜, 싫어?]

[싫은건 아닌데요. 사실 저, 돈도 필요하고.]

[그러고보니 그러네. 서공예다닌다고 했지? 교복 이쁘네. 학비도 만만치 않을텐데, 부모님이 지원해주시니?]

아아, 과거는.

이렇게 또 현재에, 들러붙지.

어쩔까, 하얀 거짓말-

-

아니.

이 사람은, 지훈형의 아마

한 명 뿐인 친구. 그렇다면, 나도

믿을 수-

믿어야

하겠지.

지훈형이 내게,

마음을 열어준 것처럼. 그 정도의 용기는 아닐지 몰라도,

이 정도는 나도,

할 수 있겠지.

하아,

 

 

그렇게 나는 오랜만에, 아니.

처음으로.

한국에서 아무에게도 하지 않은, 나의

과거를

털어놓았다.

 

 

 

***

오피스에는, 시계 초침소리뿐.

오랜 정적을 이기고, 우진형이 말을 꺼냈다.

[그렇구나. 너도, 사연이 있네.]

[...네.]

알 수 없는 긴장감에 애꿎은 핫초코만 들이켰다.

이런,

느낌이구나.

자신을 들어낸다는 거, 지훈형도

이런 느낌이었을까. 나를,

들여보냈을 때.

내 심장이,

우진형의 손에 있는 것을 느낀다.

여기서, 얼마든지

맘대로 할 수 있겠지. 이게,

사람과 사람의

관계.

 

 

홀짝.

 

 

***

[으음, 그래. 알겠다.]

?

[궁금했거든, 왜 지훈이가 너를 택했는지. 물론, 내가 가정부 얘기를 꺼냈을 때. 이런 식으로 전개될 줄은 몰랐지만. 걔, 다른 사람에게 관심 1도 없는 애거든. 전혀. 어릴 때부터 일만 해왔으니까, 그래서. 얘가-]

잠시,

고민하더니. 결단을 한듯,

나에게 말한다.

[

 

나 말고 친구랄 사람도 없고, 그래서 계속 혼자여서. 나도 많이 걱정했어. 신기하기도 했고, 친하게 지내는 인간이라고는 1도 없는데 어떻게. 그렇게 연기를 하는지. 신이 내려준 연기력-이라고 뭣도 모르는 사람들이 이야기하지만. 나한테는 뭐랄까- 그런게 아닐까 생각을 했어.

 

악마가 준,

재능같다고.

 

]

 

 

와작,

또 하나.

과자.

 

 

***

[

신은 인간에게 그저 주고, 아무것도 요구하지 않지. 그 댓가로. 악마는, 그렇지 않아. 악마하고 하는 것은 항상, 거래지. 이 현대사회에 사는 모든 사람들이 서로 맺는 관계. 계약관계. 도시에서 살면서, 서로에게 기대하는 몫은 그저. 내가 지불한 만큼. 그런 관계. 가끔 생각했어. 지훈이정도의 미친 연기능력을 가지려면 도대체 어떤 것을 악마에게- 주었을까. 그래서, 내가 도달한 결론은. 기묘하지만, 아마-

]

 

과자,

우진형의 손에서 춤추다가.

다시,

그릇에 놓여진다.

 

[

 

지훈이에게는,

심장이

없어.

 

]

 

 

 

***

심장이,

없다라.

 

 

심한,

말처럼 느껴지면서도.

어제의 지훈을 본 나로서는. 이상하게도,

이해되었다.

그 말이.

 

 

홀짝.

 

 

***

[지훈이 집에 가봤어?]

[네, 형 방도 들어가봤어요.]

미끌,

아까 놓았던 과자를 다시 집으려던 우진형의 손이 살짝.

데굴데굴.

과자가 통통 튀어서, 바닥으로 떨어지-

기 전에, 캣치.

우진형 입 안으로 다시 골인.

짝짝.

박수를 쳐주고 싶을 정도의 민첩성이다.

과연,

사냥개.

[...하아, 방? 지훈이 방에 들어갔다고?]

[네.]

뭐가, 들어가면 안 되는 건가.

[제가 잘못한건가요? 죄송-]

[아니, 죄송할게 아니라. 내가. 하아, 진짜. 웃프네. 나만 들어갈 수 있을 줄 알았는데, 걔 방은. 이 느낌은 뭐냐, 그거네. 의문의 1패. 하하.]

와작,

나도, 하나. 집어서,

와작.

무언가, 같은 사람을 공유하고 있다는 사실만으로도. 처음만난 사람이지만,

조금씩이나마,

편해진다.

 

와작.

 

냠냠.

 

***

[지훈이 집, 되게 더럽지.]

[예, 저. 깜짝 놀랐어요. 처음에 봤을 때.]

[그러니까, 내가 그 집에 매일가는데. 내 맘은 어떻겠냐, 내 맘이! 지훈아, 제발. 너가 안 할거 아니까, 할 시간도 없고. 그러니까, 청소라도 할 사람을 구해라. 아니, 내가 구할게. 너는 아무 것도 안해도-. 그러면, 걔는 그냥 아무 말도 안해. 그건 뭐야? 얘기 끝났다는 거야. 자기가 싫다는 거에서, 거기서 얘기가 끝나. 자기가 아닌 건, 아니라는 거지.

걔가 일할때는 얼마나 살가운 줄 아니, 완전 다른 사람. 다른 인격이야. 나한테만. 나한테만 그렇게 싸해요. 그게 지훈이 진짜 모습에 좀더 가까운 건 알지만, 그래도 가끔은 쫌 섭섭하다고. 그래서, 내가 이번에는 나도 안 물러설려고 못을 박았지. 니가 안 고르면, 내가 구인해서. 너 집에 넣어버리겠다고. 지훈이,

빡 도는 줄 알았잖아. 내가 며칠동안 내가 돌거같더라고. 나도 잘 아는데, 지훈이 걔. 자기-거에 집착한다는 거. 자기 일, 에 누구보다 프로고. 자기 사람, 나한테는 그래도 자기 속에 있는 말 하고. 자기 집, 자기 방, 자기, 자신. 누구에게도,

허락하지 않지. 허락하지 않아서, 나도 이번에 걔랑 싸움아닌 기싸움을 하면서. 그냥 내가 이번에도 물러서야 하나. 그러고 있었는데, 얘가 나한테 와서 그러는거야. 찾았다고. 뭐? 누굴 찾아? 라고 물으니까, 가정부. 찾았데. 미친, 무슨 개소리. 친구는 나밖에 없는데, 무슨 인터넷에서 구인글이라도 봤냐? 그랬더니, 아니. 학교에서 봤데. 무슨 학교? 갑자기, 그랬더니. 서공예에서 봤다는거야, 무슨 거기 청소부를 봤냐-. 학생이라고 하는거야. 내가 이부분에서 또, 머리가 팽글팽글-]

터져나오는 우진토크,

으으음.

이런 사람이었나, 우진형.

친해지면,

금새-

[형, 좀 드시면서 하세요. 체하겠어요.]

[응응, 땡큐. 미안해, 내가 좀 말이 많지. 그런데, 좀 봐주라. 내가 정말, 지훈이 케어하면서. 그 오 랫 동 안 지훈이 뒷치닥거리하면서. 이런 이야기를 할 사람이 없었어, 정말. 내가, 걔 성격알거든. 자기 얘기 다른 사람에게하면, 곧바로 자기 방에 문닫고 들어가버린다고. 배신당했다는 거지, 나한테. 내가 문 앞에서 울고불고제발다신안그럴게- 그렇게 해서, 또. 하아, 진짜. 친구만 아니었으면-]

와작,

와작.

씹힌다

과자.

 

나는, 핫초코

홀짝.

 

***

[아, 그래서. 학생이라는 거야. 그래서 나는, 설마. 서얼마. 지훈아, 설마 너 여학생은 아니지? 갑자기 눈 앞에 쫘악- 펼쳐지더라고 내일자 헤드라인이. 탑스타 A군 B고등학교 여학생과 데이트 목격. 뜨아아악! 그래가지고 닥달하니까- 아니, 남학생이라고. 아, 그래. 남학생. 남학생... 뭐, 여학생보단 나은건가-라는 웃픈 생각을 하고 있었는데. 아니, 무슨 고등학교 남학생을 자기 가정부로 들이겠다는거야. 뇌회로가 어떻게 짜여져있으면 그런 결과물이 나올 수 있어-하다가. 아,

지훈이지.

지훈이라면 가능한 생각이야. 암, 보통 인간에 대해 1도 모르면서 어떻게 그렇게 인간을 잘 표현할 수 있는지. 악마지, 악마의 재능이지. 모르면서, 아는 것 처럼. 거짓을 진실처럼, 세계 천하의 사기꾼.]

아,

급공감.

나도, 과자 하나.

와작.

[그래서, 내가. 도대체 누구냐고. 내가 가서 확인해보겠다는데. 그건 또 안된데. 자기가 찾았으니까 자기 꺼라네? 아니 이건 무슨 초딩같은-하다가, 아.

지훈이지.

가능해, 지훈이라면. 내가 이 바닥에서 구르면서 또라이연예인들 많이 봤지만, 지훈이는 그 중에서도 특별해. 걔랑 내가 친구니까, 그것도 좀 웃기지 정말. 둘도 없는 친구, 정말 둘 밖에 없었니까 우리는. 하아,]

한바탕,

말하고.

급,

휴식.

[그래서 그때 편의점 밖에서 보고 계셨군요. 걱정돼서.]

[걱정하지, 걱정. 너도 지훈이 방에 들어갔다면-]

멈칫,

우진이형이 흠칫, 멈췄다.

나도, 갑자기 긴장.

[왜, 그러세요?]

[지훈이... 지훈이가 어떻게 자기 방에 들여보내줬냐? 너를.]

...아,

그건.

그게...

[들여보내준건 아니고요.. 집에 분명히 같이 들어왔는데, 갑자기 안 보이는거에요. 그래서, 숨바꼭질같이 형 찾으로 돌아다니다가. 거기밖에 없더라고요, 그래서. 들어갔는데-]

[들어갔는데-?]

[거기에도 없어서, 나갈려다가. 거기 화장실에 있더라고요, 형이.]

방 안 공기가, 마치

붕괴 직전의 빙산처럼.

차갑게 굳었다.

[...화장실에, 들어갔다고. 박지훈이.]

무언가, 우리 둘 사이에-

둘 만이 아는 눈빛이 교환되고, 나는

무겁게 고개를 끄덕였다.

[네. 그래서, 형이 나올 때까지 앞에 쭉 앉아있다가. 겨우 형이 나와서, 네. 그렇게.]

[지훈이가, 나왔다고? 자기 발로?]

[네.]

[어떻게 했는데?]

[아뇨, 뭐. 그냥, 그 앞에서 형하고 얘기하고. 그래서, 여차저차. 형이 나왔어요.]

[무슨 말?]

으윽, 이건 좀 디테일이...

[그건, 좀... 부끄러운데요.]

[아, 미안. 그렇지, 이건 지훈이와 너만의 또 그런거군. 이건 또 내가 터치하면, 지훈이가 나를 갈아서 먹어버리겠지. 그런데, 차암-]

와작,

홀짝.

[평생 소꿉친구인 나도 지훈이 다루는 걸 이제서야 좀 알것같은데. 너는, 참. 지훈이는 어떻게 너를 찾았을까. 이렇게, 말도 안되게. 그렇게 수많은 학생들 중에서도, 너를.]

그건, 나도.

궁금하다.

정말.

[관린아, 너는 뭐냐?]

에? 전,

[아무 것도 아닌데요.]

[아냐, 관린아. 너는 차암 소중한 존재야.]

?

[무슨 말씀이세요. 전 그저-]

[관린아,]

그러면서 내 양손을 붙잡는다.

우와, 뭐야.

[예, 형. 왜 그러세요.]

반짝반짝,

나를 보는 우진형의 눈빛이.

아,

이건 또. 뭐지.

내 대만집에 있던, 누렁이가 갑자기 생각난다.

참 충직한 강아지였는데.

[무슨 말인지 알지, 지금. 내가 말하는거.]

[예? 아뇨, 전혀.]

[너는 지훈이에게 특별해. 그게 왜인지는 나도 모르겠지만.]

[네, 저도... 잘-]

[무슨 이유인지는 모르겠지만, 나도 다루기 힘든 지훈이가. 너, 말은 잘 듣는다는 거지. 언더스탠?]

[에... 예, 그런 것 같기도-]

[앞으로도 우리 지훈이,

잘 부탁한다.]

.

..

...

으에에엑?

 

 

***

[무슨 말씀이세요, 우진이형. 형이 매니저 맞죠?]

[

 

응, 내가 매니저고 그건 맞는데. 나, 지금까지 이런 얘기 아무한테도 못했거든. 지훈이가 이 세상에서 믿는 사람은 나 한 명밖에 없었어. 오글거리는 말이기는 한데, 이건 사실이야. 너도, 봤지.

 

 

 

진짜,

지훈이.

 

]

눈빛을 타고, 무언의 끄덕임이 교환되고.

우진형은 말을 잇는다.

[너도 봤으면 잘 알겠지, 걔. 자기 방 밖으로, 자기 집 밖으로 나오면 진짜, 자기자신을 보이지 않아. 능숙하게 감춰버리지, 진짜 지훈이를 알고 있는 사람은 너하고, 나. 그 정도일까. 어떻게 내가 일평생같이 있어서 얻은 걔 신뢰를, 넌 며칠 만에 얻었는지. 그것도, 지훈이가 먼저 나서서 너에게 자기 심장조각을 주었는지 나는 알 수 없지만. 무언가 너희 둘 사이에 통하는 게 있다는 건 내가 알겠어, 그건 캣치했고. 그걸 뭐라고 부르든 나는 터치 안 할거야, 그건 지훈이하고 너의 일이니까.

...항상, 내가 걱정했어. 항상,]

한 번, 숨쉬고.

털어놓는다. 우진형의,

깊숙한 생각.

[내가 어떤 일이 생겨서, 그런 일이 일어나지 않아야겠지만. 딱히 사망같은, 큰 일이 아니어도. 다쳐거나 아파서, 지훈이를 케어 못 한다면. 그래서, 지훈이가 조금씩. 붕괴된다면, 자기 밸런스를 못 찾고. 다시, 자기 집에 쳐박혀 버린다면. 자기 방에, 자기 침대에, 자기 화장실에. 순간순간, 그런 생각이 들 때마다 끔찍한거야. 여러모로. 나도, 내 삶을 살아야 하는데. 지훈이에게 묶여서 이렇게 일평생 사는 건가 하는 생각도 들고. 나쁜 생각인 건 아는데, 그런 생각도 들더라고. 그냥, 지훈이가 어떻게 되어버렸으면. 그러면, 평범하게 나도 살 수 있을텐데. ]

나를 보는, 우진형의 눈이.

조용한 비명을 지르고 있다.

아아,

그랬을까.

몇 년동안이나, 그렇게 오랫동안.

지훈형의 곁을 지켜왔다면. 나는 모르는, 또

어떤 일들이 있었을까. 이 둘 사이에는.

내 손을 쥐고 있는 우진형의 손을 살짝, 잡는다.

[네, 형. 무슨 말씀이신지 알겠어요. 제가 우진형에 대해선 잘 모르지만. 솔직히. 하지만, 저도 지훈형을 봤으니까. 그러니까, 그런 생각 드는거. 괜찮아요. 그런 생각할 수 있어요.]

깊은,

한 숨이 내어진다. 얼마동안이나,

말하지 못했을까. 수많은, 감정. 생각.

이 세상에서, 특별한 두 사람의 관계라는 것은.

축복이자,

저주.

특히, 한 쪽이 극단적으로 한 쪽에게 의지하는 그런,

관계라면.

[고맙다, 관린아. 고마워, 나도 그런 생각들때마다. 끔찍한 생각이라는 걸 알면서도, 진짜 너무 힘들고 지칠 때는 그렇게 느껴지더라고. 혼자만 이런 생각하고, 술마시면서 풀고 그랬는데. 정말, 이제는 말할 사람이 한 명 생기니까. 내가 이렇게 후련할 수가 없다. 남들은 전혀 이해 못하거든, 다들 탑스타 지훈이만 알고. 지훈이의 집에 들어가는 사람은 나밖에 없었으니까. 이제, 둘이지. 둘이니까. 내가 어떻게 돼도, 지훈이가 무너지지는 않겠지.]

으악.

[형 무슨 말씀이세요 어떻게 되다뇨. 무서운 얘기하지 마세요.]

[응응, 아냐. 그냥 이런저런 가정을 하다가. 그런 상상이 가끔 들어서. 그런데, 이제 좀. 마음의 짐을 내려놓은 느낌이다. 하아,]

깊은 한 숨을 몰아쉬고,

다시. 내 손을 풀고,

핫초코 드링킹.

[어, 다 떨어졌네. 너도 별로 없구나. 리필?]

[네, 부탁드립니다.]

[오케오케. 말 편하게 해. 지훈이 친구는, 내 친구이기도 하니까.]

...정말,

두 사람의 관계는 얼마나

깊을까. 저런, 말. 할 수 있다니.

그런 생각에 빠져서, 새 핫초코를 채운 머그컵을 받다가.

아,

맞아.

[우진형, 저. 사실, 어제 좀 청소하려다가.]

[어, 벌써? 쉬엄쉬엄해. 몇 년동안, 거기 손 댄적이 아예 없을텐데.]

허억,

몇 년.

[진짜요? 몇 년동안?]

[지훈이정도면, 스케줄이 다 차있어. 1년에 집에 있는 시간이 손에 꼽을 정도고. 다른 연예인들은 다 치워주는 사람이 있어서, 그 정도로 유지하는 거야. 지훈이는, 그걸 용납안했고. 자기 공간에 다른 사람 안 들이니까. 내가 볼때마다 미칠 것 같아가지고, 완전 흉가니까. 내가 들어가서 치울 수도 없고, 난 내 할 일이 또 있으니까. 그래도, 이제 좀 지훈이 집을 케어할 사람이 있으니까, 나도 좀 살-]

또,

멈칫.

우진형이 멈춘다.

이번엔, 뭐지.

[왜 그러세요, 형?]

[아니, 잠깐. 내가 방금 너 얘기 들었을때. 대만에서, 아버지가 너 학비만 지원해주시고. 다른 거는 너가 다 알바로 벌었다고 했지.]

[네.]

[그리고 고시원에서 쪽방 살고 있었고, 그런데-]

[네.]

[지금, 어디 산다고 했더라. 나 잠깐, 까먹은 것 같아서.]

아,

[지훈형집에서 살기로 했는데요.]

이거구나.

[...하아.]

우진형이 사무실을 빙글빙글, 돈다.

[형, 죄송해요. 제가-]

[아니, 너가 죄송할거는 하나도 없지. 지훈이가 제안했지?]

[네.]

[...내가 터치할 수 있는 부분이 아니지. 그렇지, 이건. 걔가 하고 싶다면, 하는 아이니까. 바꿀 수도 없고. 하아, 내가 스핀할 수 있을 때까지는 스핀해보고. 그래도 힘들면, 너가 무슨 지훈이의 먼 조카여서 서울에서 학교다니다가 지훈이 집에서 숙식을 해결한다- 뭐 그런정도로 언플을 돌려봐야겠다. 너가 가정부로 지훈이 집에 들어갔다는 것도- 이건 진짜 사실인데. 기자들이 쓰면 아무도 안 믿을 거 같네. 뭐, 연예계뒷담화 루머 많지만. 이건 그 중에서도 되게 기괴한 이야기일세. 사실인데 아무도 안 믿을거야.]

우진형의 입에 웃픈 웃음이 지어진다.

나도, 무언가. 웃기다.

...뭐가?

흐음,

뭐지.

이거.

 

 

***

[네, 그래서 어쨌든 치우려는데. 청소도구같은거 살려고요. 그런데, 지훈형이 돈이 없다고 해서. 네.]

파하핫, 우진형이 웃는다.

[그래, 그래. 걔 돈 없어. 다 내가 관리하니까. 너도 알겠지만 우리 회사, 거의 1인기업 수준이거든. 지훈이가 원탑이니까, 수익구조가 다 지훈쪽에서 나오는데. 정작, 지훈이는 쓰는게 하나도 없어. 진짜 일만 한다고, 다른 취미생활도 없고. 그런데, 돈을 쓴다고 하니까 내가 기쁘네. 웃기지만.]

자기 책상으로 건너가서, 이것저것 서류를 뒤진다.

[지훈이는 내가 카드 한 장 줘서, 그걸로 급할때 대충 긁게 하거든? 어차피 걔랑 나랑 24시간 떨어질 일이 별로 없어서, 지금까지. 걔, 지갑이랑 휴대폰도 거의 안 들고 다녀. 완전 왕이지, 왕. 나는 하인이고. 하여간, 그 카드를 너가 쓸 수는 없고. 내가 법카 하나 만들어서 줄게. 그걸로 써, 지훈이네 집에서 살면서 필요한거. 그걸로 다 사. 사기 전에, 이거 사도 돼요- 물어볼 필요 없어. 어차피 한도 안 걸릴거니까, 강남에 빌딩 한 채 사지 않는 이상.]

...무시무시하군.

[아, 그리고 월급 입금할 계좌도 나한테 알려주고. 회계 쪽으로 그것도 같이 넘기게.]

[네. 근데... 형.]

[응, 왜. 관린아.]

[진짜, 사도 돼요? 먹을거나, 그런거.]

[다 사, 다 사. 말했잖아, 너가 지훈이 집에 들어간 이상. 지훈이는 나한테 말한거야, 무언으로긴 하지만. 암묵적으로, 너는 지훈이의 영역 안에 있는거고. 거기에 대해서 나는 아무런 터치가 불가능해. 내가 터치하려고 해도, 지훈이가 선을 넘었다-싶으면 나한테 말해서 컷트할거고. 그렇게, 우리 둘이 지금까지 조절해 왔어. 선이 어디있는지. 지훈이가 괴팍하지만, 일에 있어서는 프로고. 그래서, 일에 관련된 일은 내 입장을 거의 다 따르거든. 자기 연기에 관련된 일이 아닌, 광고라든가. 어디 참석이라든가. 그건 전적으로 내 결정에 따르니까. 걔가 지금까지 찍은 광고만 해도 수십 개. 정말 소처럼 일했어, 그만큼 지훈이 자기 영역에는 내가 터치를 안 해. 사회면에 올라갈 일이 아닌 이상. 물론, 어디 가지도 않고. 집 안에만 쳐박혀 있는데, 돈이 나갈 일이 없지. 술 마시는 것도, 근처 동네에서 아주 작은 일본꼬치구이집에서. 가장 싼 꼬치구이랑 사케만 먹는 정도. 그게 걔 취미생활이야. 무슨 친구를 만나, 피규어를 모아, 차를 사, 명품을 사, 여행을 가, 연애를 해, 그것도 아니니까. 돈 나갈일이 없었지. 그런데-

이번은 정말 특별하다. 이런 일이 없었으니까, 자기 집안에 사람을 들이다니. 그것도, 생전 처음 보는 사람을. 당황스럽기도 하는데, 지훈이라면 또. 뭐, 그럴 수도 있겠거니. 그러니까, 쓰면서 이건 사야되나- 그런 고민이 들면 지훈이한테 바로 물어봐. 지훈이가 그 집의 왕이나 다름없으니까, 자기 영역에서는.]

왕- 이라,

...

..

.

 

 

 

 

아주 쓸쓸한,

왕인가.

 

 

 

 

 

***

[오, 면접 끝났는감.]

[...그, -감.으로 끝나는 말투는 뭐에요?]

[왜 그러는감, 싫은감.]

[내가 말을 말죠.]

[어때? 잘 됐어? 우진이, 괜찮아?]

[우진이형, 좋은 사람이던데요. 어떻게 지훈형같은 사람을 케어했을까.]

[헤에-. 뭐야, 나 같은 사람이라니. 이케 구여운 짜람?]

[...제가 지금 뭘 본거죠.]

[아아, 나 꽌링이가 보고 싶었는데. 보자마자 지후니한테 나뿐 말. 히잉.]

아아, 이거 뭐지. 짜증나는데, 또.

귀여워.

뭐, 홀린거지

하아,

홀린쪽이 잘못한거야, 언제나.

[그래서, 청소도구 살 돈은 받아냈어?]

[카드 준데요, 그걸로 쓰라네요.]

[오오, 법카 겟또. 오올, 꽌링군. 꽤나 하는 거얼~]

[이제 맘대로 긁어버릴거에요, 말리지마요.]

[엄머나, 무서워라. 꽌링군, 나 넘나 무서운거얼~]

하아...

기 빨려.

[그럼 저 가볼게요, 일도 봤고 하니까.]

[어디가?]

[제 집... 아.]

바보같네, 나.

능글능글한 웃음이 나에게 비친다.

네네, 저 바보맞고요.

[니 집이 어딘데?]

[놀리지마요, 아직 익숙하지 않아서 그러니까.]

[거리에서 만난 핫한 고딩, 내가 헌팅합니다. 내 집가자, 꽌링군.]

[예예, 알겠고요. 제 집이 형 집이죠.]

에헷, 지훈형이 웃는다.

[이제 내 집이 아니라, 그거지.]

?

 

 

 

[우리, 집.]

 

 

 

.

아아, 또 이렇게

그는 가뿐히,

내 마음 속으로 들어오지.

심장을 받는다는 것, 그랬던거야.

받은 만큼, 나도 내 심장을

주었다니.

 

 

 

너에게

 

 

 

***

[자, 이제 갑시다~]

[가는 길에 제 방 기본적으로 먼지 닦을 것 좀 살게요.]

[에에, 니 돈 쓰지 마. 카드 받으면 그걸로 긁어.]

[제 돈 아니에요, 우진형이 현찰 꽤나 줬어요. 카드 나올 때까진 그걸로 쓰라고.]

[오오, 우진이. 짠돌인데, 너에게는 후하네. 나말고 우진이도 꼬시는거니, 마성의 꽌링군.]

[...진짜, 어디까지 연기에요. 그 장난은.]

[너에겐 언제나 진심이야, 라이관린.]

.

응?

[저기요, 지훈형.]

[자, 가자! 늦겠다능.]

[잠시만요, 잠깐 지금-]

[안 따라오면, 가버리겠다뇽.]

[...하아, 갑니다. 가니까, 그 말투 좀-]

...

..

.

 

 

 

 

Stay with me,

tonight-and

tomorrow, and

the day after

tomorrow

for

 

 

 

 

 

ever-and

 

 

ever

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

옛날 옛날에-

왕자님이 살았어요.

아무도 오지 않는 곳,

그곳에 성을 하나 세우고.

혼자 있었어요. 아주, 오랫동안.

그러던 어느날-

왕자님은 보았어요.

자신이 기다려온 사람을.

자신을, 기다려온 사람을. 물론,

몰랐지요. 그 사람은, 자기자신이,

어떤 존재인지. 그래서, 왕자님은 결심했어요.

그에게 말해야만 했던 거에요. 그가, 어떤 존재인지.

오랫동안 열리지 않았던 성의 문을 열고 나가서 불렀어요.

그를

그리고, 열었어요.

오랫동안 닫혀있던

 

 

 

 

 

자신의

마음을

 

 

 

***


	6. Home, Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home, Sweet Home

# AU

 

 

 

***

나를 기다려줄

사람이

 

 

있다는

것

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

[관린아, 이관린.]

으음.

[일어나 관린아-]

으음,

[혀엉, 5분만... 더..]

[점심시간 끝났어.]

.

?

응

어

[으아으, 우아?]

[뭔 낮잠을 그렇게 깊이 자냐.]

어,

학교다.

음.

츠릅,

입가에 묻은 침을 닦는다.

완전 꿀잠잤네.

하암.

으차차차-

기지개.

[잠결에나한테 형이라고 하더라, 드디어 나 형대접해주는거냐우리관리니.]

[네, 진영형.]

[...으윽, 됐어됐어. 그냥장난야. 가자 얼른, 늦겠다.]

[넹넹.]

하늘은 맑고,

쾌청

나도

기부니

좋네

 

 

 

 

아아,

뭐지.

 

 

 

***

처음에는 그저 막막해 보였던 청소, 대청소.

200평도 넘는 것 같았던 집을 빙자한 저택, 하지만.

나, 라이관린.

대만의 싸나이, 물러서지 않는다.

일주일에 알바 대여섯개 뛰고, 고시원에서 쪽잠자고 학교가서 먹은 급식 덜어와서 아침하고 저녁으로 먹고-

그 시절에 비하면, 여긴

천국

천국이다

 

 

 

[자, 우리 꽌링. 선물.]

[뭐에요.]

[법카, 우진이가 주라더라.]

오오,

[법카, 오오.]

[우선 내가 니 침대 주문했어.]

잉.

[형, 그러실 필요까지야-]

[침대는, 무조건 가장 좋은 걸로 써야돼. 잠이 가장 중요해, 잠이.]

무슨 이유인지는 모르겠지만, 지훈형은 침대에 꽤나 집착을 하는 모양이다.

그러고보니 형 방에 있는 침대도 꽤나 폭신해 보이던데.

내 손에 들린 법카, 오오.

[너 웃음이 으시시하다.]

[아뇨아뇨, 이런 느낌 처음이라서.]

무언가...

[돈은 자유일까요.]

[글쎄, 돈이라. 확실히 시간을 대체하긴 하지, 시간이 없다면 돈이라도 있으면. 그나마, 편하거든. 삶이.]

 

 

 

 

맞아,

그건.

 

 

 

***

내가 제법 알고 있다고 생각했는데, 청소랄까, 요리랄까. 집안일같은거-

생각해보니, 이렇게 큰 집을 혼자 관리한적은 없었지.

대만에 있었을 때도, 나는 그저 시중받는 입장,

뭐,

과거는 소용없지.

서점에 가서, 집안일에대한 책을 몇 권 사고, 인터넷을 뒤져서.

 

 

 

공부

시작

 

 

 

***

그나마 봄에 시작해서 다행일까, 날씨도 좋고. 온도도-

아마 한 번도 돌려지지 않았을 드럼세탁기를 몇 일째 돌렸다.

물론, 돌리기 전에. 이 수많은 옷들을 분류하고-

내가 생전 보도못한 명품, 브랜드 옷들. 재질이 뭐람-

이건 어떻게 세탁해야되고, 저건 손세탁만 가능하고-

아참, 옷을 걸 곳도 없어. 세탁용품도-

여름하고 겨울을 대비한다면, 습도하고 곰팡이는 어떻게 관리해야한담.

크으,

쉬운 것 하나 없구나.

옷장도 없네, 아아.

사람이 사는 곳이 아닙니다, 여기.

 

 

 

 

***

집안을 한 번 닦았다.

와

한 곳에 모인 먼지덩어리들을 보니, 무언가 뿌듯.

성취감

예스굿

 

 

 

***

식기, 요리도구, 먹을 것. 먹을 것.

간식은 건강한 것들로만, 요리할 것은 일주일치 정도만-

어차피 손님도 오지 않으니까, 두 사람 먹을 정도만 하면 되겠지. 형하고-

나

 

 

으음.

 

 

 

***

해가 나오는 날,

예스굿.

밀려있던 빨래들을 차곡차곡 걸어서, 자연건조.

따스한 햇빛과, 시원한 바람, 흔들거리는 빨래들.

잡초만 가득하던 정원도 한 번 손질했다.

열심히 일한 나에게 주는 휴식,

발코니에 앉아서 레모네이드 한 잔.

하아,

 

 

 

좋구나

 

 

 

***

그렇게, 하루

하루

흉가같던 저택이, 조금씩

조금씩

사람의 손이 닿고.

차갑기만 했던 집에, 따스한 온기가-

부드러운 불이 빛나고.

 

 

 

 

[나 왔어-]

 

 

 

올 사람도,

그 사람을

기다릴 사람도

 

 

 

 

있다

 

 

 

***

[오늘은 일찍 왔네요.]

[회식이 있었는데, 싸바싸바하고 왔찌롱-]

[괜찮아요? 참석해야되는 거 아녜요.]

[집에서 맞아줄 사람이 있는데 올 기분이 나지.]

...

[알겠고, 손에 들린 건 뭐에요.]

[이거? 어, 와인. 오늘 스파게티 해준다메.]

 

 

 

 

***

촵촵

뇸뇸

냠냠

...

[천천히 먹어요, 체하겠네.]

[어? 그래. 그렇네.

느긋하게 먹는 습관이 안 돼서, 그러고보니. 집밥먹는 것도 오랜만이다.]

그건 그렇네, 나도.

오랜만이다.

도시에서, 집이 있다는-

돌아올 곳이 있다는 것

나만의 장소가 있다는 거.

소중하지,

귀하고.

[촛불도 켜놓고, 분위기 있네.]

...

[식기세트 사는데 같이 준다길래 그냥 켠거에요.]

[예, 알겠습니다. 츤데레꽌링군.]

-내가 말을 말죠.

그렇게, 또. 냠냠- 소리만 울리고 있다가,

[관린아.]

[네.]

고개를 안 올리고, 냠냠- 하다가.

.

침묵이 이어지길래, 고개를 들어봤다.

.

아

오랜만에 보내,

진짜 지훈이. 또,

나왔구나.

[네, 형.]

[고마워.]

으윽,

눈 마주치면서 그런 말씀을 하시며언-

[네.]

단답으로 끝맺고, 얼른 다서 고개를 숙여서 냠냠.

분위기 넘 오글.

그렇게 계속 먹다가, 이어지는 침묵에 다시 못 이겨서 고개를 들었더니,

.

여전히, 나를 보고 있다.

[왜 글케 봐요, 사람 간 떨리게.]

[고마워.]

흐으잉.

[알겠으니까 얼른 먹어요, 식겠네.]

그렇게 또 고개를 숙이려다가,

 

 

 

아

이건

 

 

 

진짜 지후니

 

 

 

포크를 내려놓고,

바라보았다.

 

 

 

 

***

사람을 만난다는 것은,

무엇일까.

우리는 대부분-

서로를 보지 않지, 그저.

자신의 마음 속에 그리는 상대방의 모습-

그 이미지를

만날 뿐.

그래서,

 

 

매일 매일 같은 사람을 봐도,

어제와 다른 걸

눈치채지 못한다. 그렇게, 하루

하루가

일년, 십년, 그렇게

일생이 다

가버리지.

그러니까,

 

 

모든 사람을, 그게 힘들다면

소중한 사람이라도-

내 맘의 그림을 보지 않고, 똑바로

있는 그대로,

지금 그대로의

그의 모습을 바라보는 것이-

내가 할 수 있는

최소한의

예의

 

 

 

***

지훈형의, 아니

지훈이의

마스크가 보이지 않는다.

수십 개의, 수백 개의 캐릭터-

능숙하게 바꾸고, 연기하는 것. 아마도,

평생동안, 갈고닦은 그만의 창과 방패일 것이다. 어렴풋이,

대휘가 나에게 말해준 이야기가 떠오른다. 아주

어린 시절부터 아역을 했다고, 그래서.

그런걸까.

누구에게도, 자신의

모습을

진짜 모습을,

보여주지 않아서 그래서-

이제는

자신이 누구인지도 잘-

 

 

아

 

 

식탁 위에서 지후니의 손이 이리저리, 갈곳잃은

토끼처럼 바들거린다.

바들바들

바들바

바들

바-

 

 

탁

 

 

내 손에 잡힌 그의 손은, 아주 잠시동안-

잡혀버린 토끼처럼 꼼짝없이 긴장하다가 또,

 

 

다시

그렇게

 

 

편안하게,

나의 손에

안긴다

 

 

 

***

으음

음악이라도 틀어놨어야 했나, 이럴줄은 몰랐지.

얼른 먹고 끝낼 줄 알았는데.

[관린아.]

[네, 형.]

[...이름 불러줘, 내 이름.]

으,

음.

[지훈.]

 

 

반짝,

 

 

그의 눈이 마치, 아.

은하수같아.

오랜 기억이 다시 떠오른다, 대만의

밤하늘

같이 봤으면,

언젠가

 

 

으잉,

이 생각은 어디서 뛰쳐나온거람.

휙휙,

고개를 젓고-

 

 

 

[라이관린.]

 

 

아

 

 

내 이름이, 그의 입에서 혀를 타고-

빙구르르,

한 번 음미해서 새어나오는 듯,

 

 

 

[라이, 관린]

 

 

 

기분이

음

이상하다

으음

[네, 혀-]

그의 눈빛, 찌릿-

받고서는 다시 정정.

[네, 지훈-]

[응.]

[네?]

[응, 이라고 해.]

흐으응.

 

 

 

[응, 지훈.]

 

 

 

 

음악이라도,

틀걸 그랬어.

 

 

 

 

 

그렇게

또,

 

 

그와

함께하는

또다른

하루

 

 

 

 

 

***

고마워,

나에게

와줘서

 

 

고마워

 

***


	7. 인因연緣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 인因연緣

# AU

 

 

 

***

 

인연 (因緣)

[명사]  
1\. 사람들 사이에 맺어지는 관계

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

잘 먹고

잘 자고

그런게

짱이야

잘 사는 거지, 그게.

하암.

여유롭게 점심을 먹고,

따사로운 햇살 아래-

운동장에선 애들이 축구축구거리고,

나는 냥냥. 냐아-

노곤노곤하고, 조옿다.

냥냥.

[관린이 요새 얼굴 폈네. 무슨 좋은 일이라도 있어?]

으음?

귀여운 아기 수달이 왔구나.

[으음, 뭐 별거. 요새 잠을 잘 자거든.]

[잠? 아, 맞다. 고시원에서 나왔다며?]

[어, 침대가 있으니까. 다르더라, 아무래도.]

[어떻게, 더이상 알바를 늘릴 수도 없었을 텐데.]

[아, 그거 다 정리했어.]

[뭐? 그러면 어떡해. 모아둔 돈으로 어디 간거야?]

[아니, 하나 구했는데. 그걸로 다 커버.]

[어디에서 뭘 하길래 알바 대여섯개를 커버해.]

[아 그냥 가정부-]

.

..

아.

 

 

 

 

 

Shit.

 

 

 

 

***

[뭐라고?]

슬며시 오던 잠에서 깨고, 얼굴을 들어 보니.

이런,

귀염귀염 아기수달은 어디가고,

엄마수달.

흐익.

[아니 암것도 아냐. 암것도-]

[관린아, 너... 어디 이상한데 간 거야?]

조심조심, 거리면서도.

단단히, 화가난듯. 아니,

걱정하는 거지.

내가 한국에 왔을때부터,

나를 챙겨주었던 대휘.

가끔은 그 간섭이 부담스럽지만,

내가 뒷골목으로 새지 않았을 수 있었던 것도.

대휘와, 진영이의 도움이 컸다.

아...

걱정하게 해버렸네.

요 요 입이 문제에요. 갑자기,

대만에 있는 당신의 말이 떠오른다.

[입에서 나오는 말은, 피를 부르지.]

네네, 피는 아닐지라도.

대휘가 한 번 화나면-

아아.

 

 

 

 

헬프 미.

 

 

 

 

***

 

점심시간 종이 울려서 다행히,

엄마수달의 손길에서 잠시 벗어나고.

오랜만에 수업에 집중할-

것 같았으나.

생각이 비집고 들어오는 것이다.

그러고보니,

뭐지.

 

 

 

 

지금 내가 하고 있는 거.

 

 

 

 

 

***

하교 시간, 오케.

빠르게 벗어나면-

[오오, 관리니. 나 좀 보자.]

으익.

[진영아, 안녕. 좋은 하루, 나 지금좀바쁜일-]

[-이 있을리가 없지. 대휘한테 다 들었어, 알바. 다 정리했다며?]

생글,

생글 웃는 발챙이.

분명히 어제는 귀여운 아기 발챙이였는데.

금새,

아빠발챙.

흐윽,

대만에서 바다를 건너서

엄마아빠 없이 살 줄 알았는데-

역시나,

가족의 연은 길구나.

그것이,

어떤 형태로 발현하든.

 

 

 

 

인간의,

연이라는거.

 

 

 

 

***

[빅맥세트 3개, 감자튀김 빅사이즈 3개, 사이다, 환타, 콜라- 나왔습니다. 맛있게 드십시오.]

착석.

착착착.

자기 몫을 찾아간다.

빅맥 하나씩 들고, 감자는 추가로 하나씩.

난 사이다,

대휘는 환타,

진영은 콜라.

평소 같았으면 우선 입 안에 넣고봤을텐데,

어째.

분위기가.

으음.

[먹자?]

조심조심, 눈치를 보면서 말해보았다.

고딩의 위장은 위대한 것.

얘기할려고 왔지만, 눈 앞에 음식이 있으면 우선 넣어주어야하는 법.

대휘는 우아하게, 포장지를 벗겨-

냠, 한 입.

진영은 박력있게, 퐉퐉 포장지를 찢듯이 벗겨-

냠냠, 두 입.

난 우선, 사이다로 목을 축이고.

감자튀김 하나를 집어서 입에 넣었다.

냠냠냠

음.

역시 감자튀김이야, 맥도는.

그렇게,

냠냠- 거리면서 얼마나 지났을까.

대휘가 으흠, 거리면서 여기에 온 본래 목적을 꺼냈다.

[관린아, 우리가 너가 하는 일에 관심을 두는 거- 간섭이라고 느낄 수 있겠지만.

뭐, 그렇지. 간섭이지. 그런데- 걱정돼서. 어쩔 수 없다.]

진영군, 우걱우걱 먹다가 --분명히 여기에 온 목적을 잊고 있었음이 분명하다--

대휘의 분위기를 캣치하고, 우선 끄덕끄덕.

발챙은 수달의 텐션을 체크했습니다. 동기화중---

완료.

[그래, 암튼. 무슨 일야. 알바 대여섯개를 대체할 일이 뭐가 있어. 대휘말마따나-

이상한 일 하는 거 아니지?]

조심스럽게, 긴 앞머리 사이를 뚫고 진영의 걱정스러운 눈망울이-

으음.

부담이 되어서 대휘쪽을 보았더니-

으음.

이쪽은 엄마수달로 진화하기 일보직전.

하아.

나를 생각해주는 친구들이 있다는 건,

축복.

하지만,

아아.

[대휘야, 진영아. 걱정되는 거 이해해. 그지, 말도 안되는 일이지. 그런데-

그런 일이 일어나서. 그래서, 지금은-]

으음.

[가정부라고하면 쫌 이상하지만, 그-- 어떤 사람의 집에서 청소하고 빨래, 아. 요리도 하면서-]

점점,

수달과 발챙의 눈망울이 확장중.

[-살고 있어.]

수달발챙 동기화.

분위기가- 으음.

애꿎은 감자튀김만 대여섯개 집어서 입으로 냠냠꿀꺽.

쪼로록, 사이다도 한 번 빨아준다.

나도 빅맥을 좀 먹어볼까-

[거기서, 산다고?]

수달수달

[그게, 알바야?]

발챙발챙.

둘 다 놀라는 포인트가 다른 것 같긴 하지만- 뭐.

냠.

빅맥 한 입.

 

 

 

 

[어, 맞아.]

 

 

 

 

 

***

[왔어요?]

[어, 오늘은 좀 일찍 끝나서. 평소보다 늦게 왔네?]

[오는 길에 친구들이랑 뭣 좀 먹고 왔어요.]

[그래, 그렇구나. 나는 걱정이돼서.]

[아, 그러네. 미안요. 나중엔 미리 전화할게요.]

[오케오케, 오늘 저녁은 뭐냐.]

[금방 할게요.]

[오케, 나 씻고 온당.]

 

***

 

 

 

 

[관린아, 너가 너 일 잘 하리라고 믿지만. 그래도, 진짜 진짜 괜찮은거지?]

[응응, 이상한 거 아니야. 그 사람-]

음.

약간,

[이상한건 맞는데- 나쁜 사람은 아냐.]

어째 내가 말하고도,

신빙성이 떨어지고 있는 듯.

대휘의 눈망울에 다시 걱정이 차오른다.

[괜찮아, 괜찮아. 너도 이름만 대면 알만한 사람이고-]

.

..

허어.

오늘 진짜, 나

말단속 못하네.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

식탁 맞은편에 앉아,

욤뇸뇸-

거리고 있는 토끼 한 마리.

부수수한 머리는 방금 샤워를 마치고 나온 것을 반증하듯-

분홍색 티셔츠와 형광 추리닝, 토끼 슬리퍼는 덤.

[넌 진짜 못하는 게 없니, 어떻게 김치찌개를 이렇게 잘 끓여.]

[요즘 인터넷에 치면 다 나와요, 하는 방법.]

[그래도, 손 맛이 있어. 재능있어, 라꽌링군.]

밥 한 그릇을 비우고, 나는 자동으로 밥그릇에 따뜻한 밥을 한 번 더 퍼준다. 다시-

욤뇸뇸-

하는 토끼 한-

.

아니지.

박지훈.

대한민국 젊은 남자배우 원탑.

집이라고 불리는 저택에 혼자 살고,

수많은 마스크를 자유자재로 놀리는-

만나는 모든 사람들을 홀리는-

천재?

괴짜?

악마?

[지훈이는, 심장이 없어-]

갑자기 우진형의 말이- 내 머릿 속에.

심란하다.

내가 봤다고 생각하지, 안다고.

진짜, 지훈이를.

그런데,

.

그것도,

.

그저 하나의,

.

마스크이라면-

[-관린.]

[에?]

[잘 먹었다고, 무슨 생각하니.]

[아뇨, 아뇨. 암 것도.]

나를 보는 눈초리가-

으음.

왜 내 주위에는, 이렇게

눈치빠른 사람만.

복인가,

독인가.

[암 것도 아니라면, 나한테 말해도 되겠네. 에헷.]

귀여운 짓 좀 하지 말라고요...

[암 것도 아니에요-]

아.

[그러니까, 말해봐. 궁금하다.]

으음.

[아니에요, 형한테 말할 것도 아니고.]

또 슈웅-

그하고 나의 사이가 멀어지는 듯-

하다가. 탁,

내 손이 그의 토끼손에 붙잡히고.

[지훈.]

[네?]

[왜 또 형이라구냐. 지훈, 지훈. 익숙해져.]

...

[지훈이에게 말할 것도 아니고요.]

[그렇지, 앞 부분은 맞았어. 이제 아니고요를, 빼고. 나한테 말해봐.]

하아,

세일즈맨 했어도 잘 나갔을거야. 우진형 말마따나,

천하의 사기꾼.

다, 홀려버리지.

방심하면,

탈탈, 털려버리지.

모든 것, 마음 심장 몸-

.

갑자기,

으슬해진다.

이상한거 아니지? - 라는 대휘의 말이, 머릿속에-

.

..

...

머리 속에서-

 

 

 

 

아냐, 아니야.

 

> 그러면 뭐야, 너 바보냐? 대만에서 자라면서 익힌 살아남는 촉은 다 까먹은거냐. 멍충아.

 

지훈형은 그럴 사람 아니야.

 

> 어쩔씨구, 눈에 뭐가 씌였네. 홀렸구나, 이미 넘어갔어. 니 좆말고 머리로 생각해봐, 거기에 뭐가 좀 남아있다면.

젊은 남자. 싱글. 저택에 혼자사는 인기연예인. 돈은 많은데, 여자는 안 들이고. 자기 집에서 요리청소빨래해달라고하고.

이건 안봐도, 답이 탁 나오는 거 아니냐고.

 

...

 

> 대휘가 캣치를 잘했지, 그러니까-

 

그래서, 어쩌라는거야. 이 돈에, 집에서 살 수도 있고, 식비도 절약하고, 이런 조건 없어. 나보고 어쩌라고.

 

> 그래서, 몸을 파시겠다?

 

그런 얘기가 아니잖아- 현실적으로.

 

> 이미 그 쪽으로 흐르고 있는거 아니냐고, 청소요리빨래. 그러다가 곧- 먹여주고, 입혀주고, 씻겨주고, 그러면 남은 건 안 봐도 비디오지.

 

왜 꼭 그렇게만-

 

> 라이관린, 잊지 말라고. 대만에서 어떻게 살아왔는지, 아니. 살아남았는지. 그 촉이 무뎌지고 있는 거 같아서 한 마디 하는거야.

동화같은 일이 벌어지고 있다고 생각하겠지, 그런데 말야. 기억해봐, 예전에 읽은 과자로 만든 집.

스윗한 초콜릿에 현혹되어서 들어온 아이는, 결국

잡아

먹혀

버린다고-

 

 

...

..

.

[-관린?]

.

[네?]

[안색이 안 좋네. 생각도 많아 보이고, 몸 안 좋니?]

그의 손이 나에게-

멈칫.

피했다.

나도 모르게,

몸이 긴장한다.

그의 얼굴에, 놀라움이 피어나는 것을 모른채하고-

[아니에요, 형. 다 드셨죠? 식탁 정리할게요. 들어가서 쉬세요.]

[-관린아.]

무시하고-

착착.

식탁에는 정리되는 식기소리만 가득.

조심해야지, 관린.

조심.

살아남아야지,

잡아

먹힐 셈이냐.

아니면-

 

 

 

 

 

 

팔꺼야?

 

 

 

 

 

...

아아.

생각하고 싶지 않았는데,

이런 것 따위는.

 

 

 

 

 

***

마음의

상처는

 

 

무한히

깊고

 

***


	8. 꿈현실마음몸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 꿈현실마음몸

# AU

 

 

 

 

***

몽중

현중

실중

몽

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

밤,

에 별들이

하수하수

은

하수

 

 

 

 

정원이 있다,

음

.

아

대만

본가구나.

다시,

돌아왔나.

 

 

 

삐용삐용

정원 나무 곁을 붕어들이

스쳐 지나간다.

나비

잠자리

신년

소원빌기

야

시장

조각조각

기억들이

모여들어

돌아왔나

다시

이곳으로

 

 

 

내 맘 속은 항상

이 작은 구석,

정원의 한 장소.

마루에 앉아서,

다리를 올망졸망

헤엄쳐 돌려본다

나만의 장소,

이것

뿐이니까.

 

 

 

엄마는

몸이

부재중

아빠는

마음이

부재중

결국

둘 다 있으면서

없는듯, 없으면서

있는듯

남는 것은,

바짓가랑이

소매조각이나마

붙들고 싶은

나의 마음 몸

은

보답받지 않는다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

소원따윈

비는게

아니야

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

..

...

..

.

 

 

 

 

 

[또 여기 있었군요.]

두루뭉실,

거대한 털

복숭이

고양이

내 장소로 찾아왔다.

[다들 걱정하고 있답니다.]

아니

야

그럴리가 없지, 그냥

한

소리

[그렇다해도, 좋잖아요? 듣기만해도. 나를,

생각하고 있는 사람이-

있다는거.]

능글맞은 목소리가 고양이의 갸릉거린다.

갸릉

갸릉

북실

북실

[있다면야, 좋겠지.]

[또 홀로 계시는군요. 얘기 들었습니다.

싸우셨다면서요.]

그런 적,

없어.

시비거는 사람만

있을 뿐이지.

[폭력은, 공포의 표현이랍니다.]

.

흠.

[무서워서, 화가 나고.

화가 나는 것이, 무서워서.

때리는 거지요.]

뭉실

뭉실

할짝

할짝

고양이가 발을 핥는다.

세수중.

[그래서 어쩌라고, 계속 놀리는데.]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

창녀.

몸 판 년의

자식

사생아,

너도 닮았다며

엄마

커서 되겠지

창남.

 

 

 

 

 

 

아이들은

잔인하고,

자랑스레

떠벌린다

 

 

 

 

.

..

...

..

.

 

 

 

 

 

[말을 마음에 담아두실 필요가 없습니다.

마음도 곧, 몸이거든요. 계속 나쁜 음식을 먹으면

몸이 안 좋아지듯. 남의 말들을, 자신의 마음에 넣으면

마음도 몸도, 아플 겁니다.]

.

그래도,

풀 길이 없어. 이

마음, 쓸쓸한.

아픔. 아무도,

원치않는 몸.

[깨끗하게 부러뜨리셨더군요.]

.

음?

아.

자꾸 괴롭히는 한 아이의 팔을,

손 봐줬다.

배다른 자식들은,

쓸데없이

시비를 걸어.

[다시 붙이기 편하라고.]

[그래도 선을 넘진 않으시는 건 역시,

두목을 닮으신 듯 합니다.]

.

어디까지가,

선이고.

어느정도가,

넘는 것인지.

간파하고,

그 안팎을

자유롭게

넘나드는 것이.

[역시, 소질이 있으신듯 합니다.]

이상하지,

난 왜

이곳에 태어났을까.

굳이,

우연인가.

아니면-

[그래도, 이 곳에 오래 계실 분은 아니지요.

도련님.]

고양

고양거리던,

고양이가 점점

사람의 형태를 갖추어간다.

[왜, 여기 있으면. 안 돼?]

[태어난 사람은, 걸어야지요.

발이 있으니까. 그리고, 손이

있으니까-]

뭉게

뭉게

정원에 구름이 가득 찬다.

붕어들이 어머나- 하고,

하늘로 도망친다. 담을 넘어서.

[자기가 갈 곳으로 뻗어야 하지 않겠습니까.]

.

난

모르겠어.

어디로,

가야할지.

[따라가시면 될겁니다. 자신의 마음을,

마음이 가는 곳이 곧.

몸이 가는 곳이니까요.]

뭉게

뭉게

어느 덧, 내 발치까지

구름이 몰려왔다.

[그곳이 어디인데?]

고양

고양이는 구름에,

싸여버리고.

 

 

 

 

 

[

 

글쎄요. 따라가보시는 건 어떨까요.

 

토끼를.

 

]

 

 

 

 

***

 

.

..

...

음.

침대가 끈적인다.

오랜만에,

꿈을 꿨다.

침대가 있으니까 좋은 점도 있지만.

꿈조차 꾸기 바빴던 때보다,

많이 꾸는 듯.

금방 또,

잊혀지겠지.

꿈이란거.

현실의 흐름속에서.

잔상처럼 사라지려는 환상의 끄트머리를

사알짝 붙잡아본다.

정원.

대만 본가에 있었던, 곳.

붕어.

많이 관찰했지, 어렸을때.

부러뜨린 것.

자꾸 골려먹어서 말이지.

고양이.

...음.

토끼.

 

 

 

 

 

토끼-

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

마음

몸

마음

몸

마음

 

***


	9. 인간이, (원)하는 것.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 인간이, (원)하는 것.

# AU

 

 

 

 

 

***

나와 그와의 관계

그와 나와의 관계

그와 그와의 관계

나와

 

 

 

나와의

관계

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

맥도.

맥-

요즘 뭔가

풀이 죽은 듯하다.

괜한 말을 들어서일까, 아니면-

나도 깨달은 걸까.

이 알바,

알바답지 않다.

우진형이 살짝 보여준 계약서에는,

구체적인 것 하나 적혀져 있지 않고. 그저,

월급 액수와 지급날짜-

그 정도.

[이게 다에요?]

[지훈이가 원하는대로 작성했기때문에, 어. 보통 표준계약서하고는 전혀 다른데.]

...그러고보니,

내가 지켜야할 사항.

그가 지켜야할 사항.

전혀,

없네.

이건 마치.

둘이서 마음대로,

그릴 수 있는 하얀

캔버스.

돈이 지급되는 것은 그저,

자본주의의 세상에 맞춰진 필수요건. 그정도.

그 외의

다른 것들은

모두 내

자유.

아니,

그의 자유인가.

이 관계의 주도권

누가

 

 

 

 

쥐고 있는지-

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

<우진 POV>

 

 

연예계엔 괴짜가 많지만, 아니.

정상적인 사람이 드물지, 드물지만.

그 중에서도, 지훈이는 꽤

이상한 존재.

사기케랄까 아니,

존재자체가

사기랄까.

뭐,

돈이 된다면.

열심히 팔겠지만. 이 사기를,

어차피-

환상을 파는 곳이 이 바닥이니.

그런데-

요즘 뭔가,

풀이 죽은 듯 하다.

평소에도 갑자기 다운되는 경우는 있었지만,

이번에는 뭔가.

보통때보다는

다른-

[지훈아, 괜찮나?]

[마-]

지훈이가 빠른 박자로 답하려다-

.

한 박자,

놓쳤다.

그리고,

둘

셋

-

이건,

평소의 지훈이가 아니다. 마스크가,

옅어졌음을 느낀다.

회사에서?

무슨 일이지.

지훈이의 저 표정은

진짜,

고민하고 있는 듯.

[-안 괜찮다.]

[뭔데?]

[말하기 가 쫌.]

그리고, 또 침묵을 지킨다.

다시,

입을 열려다가 다시,

다문다.

친구로서 할 수 있는 일은,

기다려주는 것뿐. 그리고,

같이 있음을 원할때, 옆에

있어주는 것. 그리고,

들어주는 것. 편견없이,

선입견없이. 그 정도-

지훈이가 이 세상에서 의지할 사람은,

나 밖에 없었기에. 지금까지, 쭉. 그 오랜세월.

내가 무너지면,

그도 무너지는 것이었기때문에. 더더욱,

나 자신의 관리를 철저히 해왔다.

그런데 요즘,

내가 느끼고 있던 짐이 약간이나마, 아니

꽤나 많이-

가벼워진 것을 느낀다. 아마,

그런 거겠지.

새로운 사람으로 옮겨간거야,

그의 관심이.

뭔가,

시원

섭섭

흠.

몇 번씩 있었지만, 지금까지.

지훈이가 관심을 보였던 것들이.

게임이나,

맛집이나.

그 정도.

여행이라해봤자,

해외로케가서 하루이틀 그 정도.

관심을 가져도,

집착수준까지 가지 않았는데.

사람에게

관심을 가진다는 것.

아주

위험한 일이 아닌가.

그래도,

이 때 그를 막았다면, 앞으로

영원히

아무에게도

마음의 문을 열 것같지 않았기에-

관린이를, 지훈이의 삶에 엮어줬는데.

이 원 찬스-

잘못된 수였을까.

[우진아.]

.

생각에 빠져있다가, 이번엔.

내가 박자를 놓쳤다.

[응.]

[관린이 말야-]

역시,

이 얘기군.

[어, 뭐. 문제있나?]

[아니, 문제랄꺼까지야. 아닌데, 뭐랄까...]

토끼손이 책상을 한 두 번, 두드리더니.

 

 

 

 

[가정부, 맞나?]

 

 

 

 

***

 

이건 무슨,

개소리야.

[니가 데려왔잖아, 가정부시킨다고.]

[그렇지, 그런데. 그렇게 하나? 보통 사람들이. 생판 모르는 사람을 픽업해서?]

.

아.

씨이발.

지훈씨.

이렇게 가아끔씩, 자아성찰을 하시곤하시죠.

네, 전혀.

보통사람하는 짓이 아닌데요. 그런데요-

[그렇진 않지만. 너가 원한거잖아.]

[그런가? 내가 원했나. 그런건가.]

.

하아.

너의 머릿 속은,

무한히. 알 수 없다-

아마,

어릴 적에. 보통 아이들처럼,

살지 못해서일까.

다른 사람과의 관계를 맺는 것에,

전혀

감을 잡지 못하는 것.

모든 것은

마스크를 통해서 이루어졌기에.

모든 마스크를 내려놓고 가진 관계는,

그야말로

감이

없는 듯.

나와의 관계는 논외로 치고, 독특하니까.

지훈이에게 관린이는, 내가 아닌 사람과 가진

첫

인간과의 관계.

자기 자신이 헷갈릴 수 있지, 그렇지.

[지훈아, 그냥 쉽게 생각해. 관린이가 너 집에 있는거, 좋아?]

[응.]

반반박자,

빠르군.

오케.

[앞으로도 계속 있으면 좋겠어?]

[응.]

반반박자.

이렇게 단순하게 물어보면 나오는 답을.

[그러면 무슨 상관이야, 가정부라고 부르든. 뭐라고 부르든, 같이 있는게 중요한거지. 안그래?]

[그런가. 그래도, 관린이가 요즘에. 불안해하는 거 같아. 내가 애초에 잘못 시작한 걸까. 관린이하고-]

또, 멈칫- 거리는 토끼.

왜 그럴까. 지훈이는,

마스크를 쓰면 모든

인간들을 자유자재로 놀릴 수 있는데.

무한의 양파같이 깊은 그 속의 중심은,

끝없는

공허-

소실된 심장은,

돌아오지 않고.

그래서, 지훈이와 관린이의 첫 만남부터. 나는,

무서웠다.

자신의 심장을

다른 사람에게 준다는 거.

지훈이의 경우는,

아주 작디 작고,

여리디 여린-

얼마 남지 않은 미세한 심장조각들.

그것을,

관린이에게

주었다니.

관린이가,

혹여나

그 조각들을

-

망가뜨린다면-

 

 

 

 

 

 

지훈이는

어떻게 되는걸까

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

<관린 POV>

 

 

대휘랑 진영이랑 맥도에서 일찍 헤어지고,

거리를 헤매는 중.

집으로- 갈까.

.

흠.

어느새, 집이.

이쪽으로 옮겨왔구나.

익숙해지는 건 무서운 것.

이제, 생각하지도 못하겠다.

다른 곳에서, 산다는 거.

왜 이럴까. 이렇게-

무방비하게 마음을 준다는 거.

위험한 것인데.

대만에서 익혀온 여러가지의 방법들,

먹히지 않는다.

그 앞에서만 서면, 모든 것이.

리셋되듯.

치트키인가.

레알

치트키.

반칙이라고,

박지훈.

\---

폰이 울린다.

전화-

스팸인가.

모르는 번호.

무시하려다가-

문득,

.

받았다.

역시나,

[관린군, 오랜만입니다.]

.

흠.

예지몽이었나.

 

 

 

 

 

[네, 용국상. 오랜만이군요.]

 

 

 

 

***

 

[놀랍다는 반응을 기대했는데. 뭔가, 실망이네요.]

[아니요, 꿈을 꿔서.]

[네? 무슨 말씀이신지.]

[아뇨, 별건 아닌데- 그런데, 왜 전화하셨지요?]

[그냥 안부를 묻는다- 그런 게 아닐까요? 하하.]

용국-상.

본명은,

김용국

진룽궈

金龙国

Jīn Lóngguó

어느 것도,

오케.

조선족출신으로,

어떻게 해서 대만의 조직에 들어왔는지-

그것도, 내 부친. 즉,

보스의

최측근이 되었는지.

아마, 그 사람이 가장 신임하는 사람일 것이다.

어릴 때, 나에게 많이 가르쳐준 사람.

고마워하고 있다, 지금도.

그리고-

[그럴리는 없고, 두목이 시켰나요?]

[그럴리가요, 하핫. 그저 온 김에 들려서, 어디에요. 한 번 뵙죠.]

.

?

왔다고?

[여기에요? 한국이요.]

[네네, 출장겸, 겸사겸사. 일본에서 어제 도착했거든요.]

참 신기하지, 용국상.

한국, 중국, 일본.

어디에가서도,

완벽하게 녹아든다.

그야말로

동아시아에 최적화된 인물.

일본에 가면 일본인처럼 보이고,

한국에 가면 한국인처럼 보이고,

중국에 가면 중국인처럼 보이고.

용국-상이라고 부르는 것도-

유학을 일본에서 했기때문에

내가 어릴 때, 용국상- 용국상- 하고 부르는 게 입에 붙어버렸다.

[무슨 일 있나요.]

[아뇨, 별다른 일은. 아, 만나서 얘기하죠. 여기 제가 아는 바Bar가 있는데-]

.

어쩔까.

오늘, 마침.

지훈형은 안 들어오는 날이고.

아.

이거 마치,

남편 안들어오는 날에 클럽가려는 아내-

훠이훠이.

이상한 생각 물러가라.

.

어쩔까.

어제 꿈에 고양이가 나온 건,

예지몽인가. 역시-

하아,

 

 

 

 

 

[어디로 가면 될까요?]

 

 

 

 

***

 

생각보다,

고급스러운 바Bar.

홀로,

앉아있다.

바텐더는 바-텐딩.

[잘 찾아왔네요. 많이 와봤나봐요?]

[재미없는 유머감각은 여전하네요, 용국상.]

[하핫, 그래도 왔네요. 안 올 줄 알았는데.]

[어제 꿈을 꿨거든요.]

[꿈이요?]

[오랜만에 대만본가에 있었어요, 커다란 고양이가.]

[아, 그랬군요. 고양이라, 그래요. 고양이...]

고양이, 라고 한 마디했더니. 어느 새, 냥이귀여움모드로 들어가버린 용국상.

용국상, 용국상.

정신차려요.

 

 

 

***

 

용국상은 럼Rum주에 온더락, 나는 과일칵테일.

[언제, 도련님이랑 한 잔 하고 싶었는데. 그게 오늘이 되네요.]

홀짝,

홀짝.

용국상, 정말.

고양이의 인간화가 아닐지.

뜨거운 것도 잘 못먹는다.

저런 잘생긴 얼굴로 귀엽기까지 하다니-

내 주위에는, 치트키가 많은 듯.

[그래서, 잘 지내고 계신가요. 한국생활은.]

[예, 괜찮아요.]

[요즘은 어디서 지내시나요.]

[그-]

.

멈칫.

말 할 수

있을까나.

용국상의 얼굴을 들여다보니,

예전에 내가 알고 있던 그 모습 그대로.

믿을 수 있을까.

하아,

이 세상에 믿는 다면, 이 사람뿐이겠지 뭐.

[말씀드리면 두목에게 또 보고하시겠죠.]

[도련님. 제 0순위는 두목, 1순위는 도련님인거- 아시잖아요, 그건 어쩔 수 없죠.]

에헤라,

그래도 1순위가 어디야.

.

 

 

 

 

 

[저 요즘, 사실-]

 

 

 

 

***

 

놀라는 기색도 없이, 담담히 내 얘기를 들어주었다.

뭐,

놀랄 일도 아니지. 용국상에게는.

많은 일들을,

도맡아하니까.

조직의 일들.

나 같은 케이스야, 비일비재한

그림자의 세계니까.

[럭키, 데스네요.]

.

정체를 알 수 없는 언어입니까...

[그런가요?]

[럭키, 죠. 사회의 상층부로 진입하는 발판을 마련하셨군요, 역시 도련님답습니다.]

야레야레-

[그런 식으로 표현하면 좀 그런데요.]

[강한 자의 눈을 잡는 것도, 능력이랍니다. 아무 것도 가지지 못한 자에게는.]

아,

.

[세상은 세 가지의 동력에 의해 돌아가지요. 돈, 권력, 젊음. 앞의 두 가지를 가지지 못한 세 번째는, 앞의 두 가지를 지니고 있는 늙은이를 구어삶아서 취하는 겁니다. 발판으로, 이용하는 거지요. 역시, 도련님이십니다.]

꼭,

그렇게 말해야만-

[아니, 그다지 늙은 사람은 아닌데요.]

[그러면 금상첨화. 돈도 있고, 권력도 있고, 젊기까지한 사람을 잡으셨다니. 완벽하군요.]

으음.

[그래도-]

말을 이으려다, 잠시.

멈춘다.

[신경쓰이시나요. '가정부'라는 단어가.]

나를 깊이 알고있는 사람.

내가 어릴 적부터, 놀림받던 것도. 모두-

알고있다.

[아직 모친에 대해 여러 감정들을 품고 계시는군요.]

정답.

애꿎은 칵테일 잔만, 들이켰다.

아,

비었네.

용국상이 능숙하게 오렌지맛 칵테일을 바텐더에게 주문.

리필.

[감정이라기 보다-]

뭐일까.

[알 수 없다-일까요. 왜 그랬는지.]

왜 부친하고 만났는지,

왜 대만까지 와서 나를 낳았는지,

그리고 왜,

떠났는지.

[인간은 알 수 없는 존재지요. 자신도 잘 알지 못하고 사는 사람이 대부분이기에, 타인을 이해하려는 것은. 시간을 버리는 것일까요.]

홀짝,

용국상.

홀짝.

[저도 두목을 오랫동안 모셨지만, 알지 못하는 것이 많습니다. 인간의 한계일까요, 저만큼 그에게 충성하는 사람도 없을텐데 말이죠.]

홀짝,

무언가 분하다는 듯-

자신보다 두목을 잘 이해하는 상상속의 인물을 향해 허공에 고양이 펀치- 하는,

용국상.

[그러면 어떻게 하나요. 자기랑 가까운 사람을 이해하지 못하면.]

그 사람을 향한 자신의 마음을,

자기가 잘

이해하지 못하면.

그렇다면,

[그러면 포기해야죠.]

엥.

[그 사람을요?]

[아뇨, 끊임없이 이유와 증거를 요구하는 자신의 불안을. 나약한 마음을, 보내버려야죠.]

.

[그게, 돼요? 타인을 믿을 수 있나요, 그렇게 맹목적으로.]

[믿는 게 아니에요, 사람은.]

[그러면 믿지도 못하면서, 어떻게 자신을 그렇게 바칠 수 있죠.]

[사랑하니까.]

.

아아,

위험.

뿜을 뻔.

하아,

[네? 뭐라고요?]

[모든 것은, 사랑이죠. 사랑이 인간을 지배하는 거랍니다.]

이게 무슨...

고양이용국상.

술 취한거 아니죠?

[아아, 오해하지 마세요. 사랑이라는 단어는, 요즘 너무나 남용되기 때문에. 뭐랄까, 그래요. 아가페Agape같은 걸까요.]

아가...페.

[두목을 향한 저의 마음도 그럴지도 모르겠군요, 네.]

럼주를 들이키는 고양이.

흐음.

아가페Agape라.

갑자기,

토끼가 떠오르려고 하는-

음.

집중하자.

[되돌려 받지 못할지라도, 이해하지 못할지라도. 그래도, 한 사람에게 바치는 마음은. 그래요, 사랑이라고 할 수도 있겠지요. 굳이, 이름을 붙이자면. 그런데, 어떤 이름으로 불리든. 그게 무슨 상관인가요. 이름은 그저, 인간세상에서 통용되는 음파의 일종일뿐. 고양이들은 안답니다, 자기들을 향한 마음이 우호적인지, 적대적인지. 그래서, 그들에겐 거짓말이 통하지 않죠. 꿰뚫려버린다니까요, 언어는. 쓸모없는 거랍니다, 진정한 마음이 통할 때. 오히려, 단어는 걸리적거리지요.]

.

..

[도련님.]

[네.]

[가정부라는 거, 아마 저는 상황을 잘 모르지만. 아마 도련님을 집으로 모신 사람도, 그것밖에 구실이 없었을거에요. 그분과의 첫만남을 묘사한 걸 저도 방금 들었는데. 아마, 자세히 말은 안 하셨지만. 도련님이 원하지 않으셨다면, 아마 상대도 안 하셨겠죠. 그 사람을.]

아아,

들켜버린 것 같다. 역시 용국상은,

속일 수 없나.

부끄부끄-

[네에.]

벌써 두 잔째다, 비운 칵테일 잔.

[그러면, 처음 가정부로 들어가든. 무엇으로 들어가든, 무슨 상관인가요. 사람 사이의 관계는, 시작은 어떠할지 몰라도. 끝은 다 자기하기나름이랍니다. 오히려 저는,]

고양이상, 럼주도 두 잔째.

[도련님이 한국에 가신다고 했을 때, 섭섭한 마음이 좀 있었습니다. 아니라고 하면 거짓말이겠지요, 내색은 하지 않으셨지만- 두목도 안타까워하셨을겁니다.]

[글쎄요, 그럴 사람같지는 않은데요.]

[외람된 말씀이지만, 도련님보다 그분을 더 오래 모셨으니까요. 그럴 거라고 생각합니다, 미천한 저의 생각으로는. 소질이 있으셨거든요, 이 쪽 세계에. 기억나시나요, 저와 함께. 사냥도 같이 나갔던 때. 참 재밌었는데요, 아직도 가끔 생각이 나곤 합니다.]

밤

사냥

배신자들을

숙청하는.

아드레날린과,

차가운 심장이 뛰는-

어두운

희열

아아,

또.

오랜 기억이 나를,

그래서-

[그래서, 떠나야 했던거에요. 소질이 있었으니까, 배다른 형제들이 나를 싸움에 끌어드렸을테니까. 거기에 계속 있었다면.]

질색이란 말이지,

승계서열같은거.

[그렇겠지요, 그래서. 저도 이해했습니다. 정통 순위로는 가장 낮으셨지만, 도련님은. 조직의 모든 행동원들이 가장, 두목과 비슷하다고 느꼈으니까요. 속으로는, 아마. 다들, 도련님을 따르고 싶을겁니다. 말은 안 하지만,]

싫어하는 것에,

소질이 있다는 건.

묘한 감정이야.

[두목도, 도련님을 아끼시니까요. 내색은 안 하시지만, 그분 성격에.]

용국상이 고양이같은 웃음을 짓는다.

[아, 이건 두목께 말하진 말아주세요. 두목 뒷담화라니, 하하.]

귀여운 용국고양고양이.

.

[용국상,]

[네?]

[제 어머니는, 어떤 사람이었나요.]

 

 

 

 

 

***

[항상, 마음에 걸리십니까. 떠난 사람이.]

그래도,

[제 모친이니까요. 핏줄이, 흐르겠지요.]

어쩜, 핏줄을 공유한 사람은 다들.

이렇게 멀리 있을까, 한 사람은

생

사도 모르고.

[핏줄, 그게 그렇게 중요한가요. 마음이 통하는 사람이 더, 인생에 중요하지 않을까요.]

[그래도, 얘기해 주세요.]

용국상이 잔을- 얼음이, 짤깍. 짤깍-빙글빙글 흔든다.

[도련님의 모친은- 아주. 아름다우신 분이셨습니다. 물론, 도련님이 매일 아침 거울을 보시면 아시겠지만요.]

아주 자연스럽게 놀리는 용국상.

[그리고, 아주. 냉철한 분이셨습니다. 아마, 두목과 가장 어울리는 한 쌍이 되실 수 있으셨겠지요. 다른 어떤 여인보다도, 가장. 영리하고, 무서운 분이셨습니다. 아름다운 만큼이나, 냉정한. 중국 전설의 고룡같은.]

[그렇게 어울렸다면 왜-]

[글쎄요, 여인의 속을 남정네가 어찌 알겠습니까만은. 아마, 그렇지 않을까요. 도련님, 예전에 제가 남과 여의 차이에 대해서 말씀드린 거, 기억하고 계시나요.]

[남자는 천하를- 그거요.]

[네, 남자는 왜 여자를 원하는가. 여자는 무엇을 원하는가. 그 차이점에 대해서-]

어린 시절, 용국상의 이야기는 재미있었다. 항상 그만의, 독특한 시각이 있었고.

아주 잔혹한 이야기도, 아주 아름다운 이야기도. 그의 목소리로 들으면, 거대한 호수의 조약돌을 던지듯. 모두, 잔잔하게만 들리는 것이었다.

[남자는, 여자를 원하고요. 그건, 수컷의 본능이죠. 그러면, 여자는 남자를 원하는가? 그렇긴 하지만, 여자들이 원하는 건. 모든 것이죠, 네. 여자는 모든 것을 원합니다. 그래서, 남자는 천하를 정복하는 겁니다. 여자에게 바치기 위해서, 남자의 정복욕은 여자에게서 나오는 것이랍니다. 그러면 남자를 통해 천하를 얻은 여인은, 그 남자를 이용해서 자신만의 남자를 원하지요. 네, 궁극적으로 여자가 원하는 것은.

 

 

 

아들

 

 

 

남편은 그저, 수단일 뿐이죠. 여자의 남자는,

아들입니다.

 

]

 

 

 

 

***

 

숫사마귀의 머리를 냠냠하는 여사마귀를 보면서, 그렇게 읊어주었던 것이다. 용국상은, 세상의 이치를. 뭣도 모르는 꼬맹이한테.

[아마, 이 세상에서 두목을 이용한 단 한 사람일겁니다. 두목은 아무한테도 허용하지 않으셨거든요, 그렇게 이용당하는 것을. 그럼에도, 모친을 안으신건 아마도. 천상의 외모였겠지요, 정말. 보는 모든 사람을 무릎 꿇게 만드는 그런 아름다움이셨습니다. 도련님의 모친은. 그래서, 다른 여인들의 시기질투를 받으셨고요. 아마, 계속 본가에 계셨다면. 위험하셨을지도 모르지요. 하여간, 도련님을 낳으신 몇 달 후에, 모친은 떠나셨고. 지금도, 어디로 가셨는지는 아무도 모른답니다. 두목도, 아마 찾으시려고 하면 찾으실 수 있겠지만. 명령을 내리지 않으세요, 제가 아는 선에서는 그렇습니다. 두 분만이 통하는 무언가가 있겠지요. 그렇게, 천상의 아름다움을 지니신 모친은 두목을 이용하셔서 자신이 원하시던 것을 얻으셨습니다. 바로, 당신이지요. 도련님.]

.

[여전히 모르겠어요, 용국상. 왜 떠난거죠?]

나를 두고.

미처 말하지 못한 말은 삼키고, 애꿎은 잔만 손으로 두드렸다.

[이해하지 못하지요, 타인을. 우리는, 아마 죽을 때까지. 모를 겁니다. 그래도, 사랑하는 거지요. 되돌려 받지 못할지라도. 그런게, 또. 인간이고. 삶이 아닐까요. 되돌려 받으려고, 아득바득거리면. 깨닫게 되는 거지요. 댓가를 바라지 않는 마음이, 자연스러운 것이라고. 그것이-

 

 

 

사랑,

이라고-

 

]

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

[죄송합니다, 도련님. 오랜만에 만나서 제가 더 이야기를 많이 한 것 같네요. 죄송합니다.]

[아니에요, 용국상. 많이 도움됐어요.]

[그러면 다행입니다. 두목도 많이 걱정하고 계세요, 내색은 안 하시지만. 어떻게 지내고 계시는지.]

[아주 잘 지내고 있다고, 귀뜸해주세요. 침대도 있어요.]

[침대요, 대단하군요. 중요하지요, 침대. 자는 게 가장 중요하니까요.]

[그런데, 진짜 오늘 출장와서 만나자고 한거에요. 아니면, 아예 만날려고 한국에 온거에요.]

[아하, 그건 도련님이 더 잘 아시지 않을까요.]

용국상, 귀염고양고양.

[하아, 알겠습니다. 그러면, 잘 들어가세요.]

[아앗, 많이 늦었네요. 제가 모셔다드리지요, 집까지.]

[아뇨, 집까진-]

.

전화기가 울린다.

어째,

느낌이.

.

으윽.

전화기에 뜬 사람은,

아니나다를까.

하아,

[용국상, 죄송해요. 저 좀 받을게요, 이거.]

[네네.]

.

..

...

[여보세요.]

 

 

 

 

 

 

[너 지금 어디야.]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

Tell me,

Tell me,

Te-te-te-te-te-

 

 

Tell me

 

***


End file.
